


'100' Words a 'Day': E350tb Hiatus Edition – Ramblings

by needforsuv



Series: Assorted Stevonnie Fluff [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Announcements, Athleisure, Bars and Pubs, Dreams, Elections, F/F, F/M, Family Dinners, Fashion Show, Fluff, Fun, Funland (Steven Universe), Gen, Home Videos, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Hugs, Hugs and Cuddles, Multi, Nightmares, Other, Pampering, Picnics, Pluto - Freeform, Poofing, Reviews, Self-Love, Spa Day, Spirits and Ghosts, Surfing, Waterpark, silliness, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 19,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needforsuv/pseuds/needforsuv
Summary: Inspired by E350tb’s series, but probably fluffier and with a touch less ‘sanity’ – basically ideas that would fit to a 100 word ‘guideline’, but may go over (Lengths probably from 100-ish words to drabbles to mini-‘ficlets’). I will try to post daily, but no guarantees. These are just ideas/scenes I had that are too short to be a full thing on their own.Basically, I just throw ideas from various ‘canons’ and points in the timeline/s into a thing for your daily enjoyment. There may be themed ‘blocks’ but nothing like E3’s master level call-backs and so on. So sit back, and enjoy whatever these extensions from canon are.(Probably more like 200-600 words a day… maybe a few outliers…)





	1. No Hard Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [100 Words A Day V: CN-pire Strikes Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17505728) by [E350tb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb). 



> I know E350tb isn’t on holiday yet… BUT I IDEAS AND THEY MUST BE SHARED!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Topaz and Onion go to Funland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Topaz TOTALLY understands Onion…

When Onion invited her to go to Funland with him, Topaz was expectantly hesitant, given their prior interactions. However, after talking to Steven and more reassurance from both, Topaz found herself unable to resist the draw of the curious establishment – and that’s how she found herself ‘Onion-sitting’ for the day.

Walking towards the arcade with a restless Onion on her shoulders, Topaz couldn’t wait to sample everything contained within. As she took in everything, Topaz couldn’t help but smile and wave to everyone she passed – it was a beautiful day and everyone was just so nice!

“So Onion, what should we do first?”

“Mama-ma-ma!”

“Inside? Sure, that sounds like a great idea.”

_‘I wonder why Steven gave me these…’_

 

Watching on, Mr Smiley was on the verge of a nervous breakdown as the massive gem and little trouble maker made it inside his arcade. He knew just how much mischief Onion was capable of, and gems were very powerful indeed.

Miraculously, to Harold’s relief, the pair had avoided causing chaos and destruction with every game. Even though they had started off breaking every single rule, Topaz soon noticed just what Onion was doing.

Once she figured out the rules, Topaz was quick to put a stop on Onion’s ‘fun’. Normally, Onion seldom played along with things, however, he also found himself enjoying Topaz’s smile and Mr Smiley’s more relaxed demeanour.

 

_‘Maybe there really is something to this, just maybe...’_


	2. Lion 5: Deleted Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie comes home looking a bit glum and with Lion in tow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lion knows when to behave.

As Priyanka awaited her daughter’s return, all her thoughts were with Steven and Lar’s family. She had heard what happened, and just couldn’t believe her ears when Connie said Steven just gave up. As a mother, she knew that they’d have things to work out later, however…

 

With a pink flash and a roar, Lion arrived at the front of the Maheswaran residence. Noticing this, Priyanka immediately rushed to open the door, only to find just Connie and Lion, but no Steven.

“Honey, what’s…” She asked as she gathered her thoughts, looking at the glum expression on her daughter’s face, “Is Steven... But Lion…”

“He’s fine mom…” The girl sighed as the feline nuzzled into her side, “… he came back through Lion… but…”

“It’s okay if you don’t want to say anything Honey,” Priyanka reassured, hugging Connie, “You can tell me when you’re ready.”

“Thanks…”

 

“So I’m guessing he’s staying with us?” The woman asked quizzically, looking closely at the bright Pink Lion.

Connie nodded silently as the feline gave his best innocent face – not that it was needed, since Priyanka already put two and two together…

“Alright then, promise to behave?” She asked to the feline’s face, not expecting a response.

Lion responded by licking the woman’s face as he and Connie made their way inside the house. It was much smaller than what Lion was used to, but he didn’t care – Connie needed him, and he would stay by her side until she and Steven patched things up.

“Well Lion, let’s get you cleaned up Buddy,” Connie told the Lion as her mother giggled – things may be serious between her daughter and one of her only friends, but having an adorable Pink Lion around does take _some_ of the edge off…

 

Every single day, Lion cheered Connie up and comforted her as she thought about Steven. Although the whole thing was complicated, Lion was glad to help, his presence already making the girl much happier – not as happy as when she was with Steven, but more than enough to lift her spirits and help her through the day.

Lion behaved the whole time, always managing to elicit smiles and rubs from the girl’s parents when she wasn’t around. The Maheswarans were nothing but impressed with his behaviour and conduct – given what they heard from Steven, they had expected the worst…

 

(Connie even managed to bring Lion to school as an emotional support animal that one week – without freaking anyone out, she might add…)

 

Maybe a few decades/centuries/millennia was all that was needed to turn the king of the jungle into a wise magical guardian…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the feels but had to get this out of the way…


	3. Fusion Study Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s what it says on the tin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like putting some heads together.

For whatever reason, Connie just couldn’t get her head around this week’s homework. Normally, she would be finished within an hour, but when Steven arrived extremely concerned, she still hasn’t gotten anything written down.

“Connie, I’m worried…” Steven said as he looked over the homework, only having half a clue himself, “I know homework is important, but…”

“Steven! Thank god you’re here, you have to help me!” Connie exclaimed, almost crushing Steven as she hugged him.

“Well, I won’t let you down Jam Bud. I’ll give it my best!” He replied, giggling as he returned the hug.

 

“Now, let see…” They said in unison as they studied the material, a Pink glow consuming the whole room.

“Oh, you see here…” Stevonnie said to themselves, not even realising that they fused, “Mmm-hmm… Yeah, I see it! First…”

“Connie and Ste…” Mom greeted as she walked into the room, noticing that it was Stevonnie studying instead, “… Stevonnie, what do you want for dinner?”

“Oh hey Dr Momheswaran,” They replied as they looked down at themselves, noticing that they had fused, “…huh… oh well… Um, how about roast chicken?”

“Sounds good sweetie,” Mom replied, giving them a hug and a kiss, “Now, don’t get too distracted alright… Have fun studying!”

“Thanks mom!”

 

With that, Priyanka left the room and Stevonnie returned to their studies. Thanks to their mental prowess, Stevonnie managed to blaze through everything with time to spare as they studied, revised, learned, and understood everything – their components doing the same as well, thanks to them.

Stevonnie ended up staying that night after dinner, eager to continue their learning in their dreams.

 

_The next week, Pearl found Steven writing completely correct and coherent astrophysics equations, ‘theories’, and explanations in his sleep. (When asked later by Peridot, he actually managed to explain everything.)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triple Day to start things off, should last until 28th of July. E350tb’s 100 words should be back by then…
> 
> PS: If I get more ideas, I’ll just tack them on the end.


	4. The Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of Homeworld gets up to speed with everything that’s happened. (>600 Words)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They had to do it eventually… (A bit long for the thing, but bear with me…)

Standing together with the Diamonds, Steven, Connie, and the Crystal Gems were all smiles as they prepared for the announcement. Never in their wildest dreams could they have imagined being here as allies instead of prisoners, and yet, here they were… thanks to Steven. Officially, the finer details would be available in a press release, but this was something they had to say in person.

 

“Greetings, gems of Homeworld,” White opened as Blue and Yellow smiled beside her, “As you may be aware, there’ve been a lot of rumours and gossip surrounding these recent events and revelations.”

“And we’re here to set some things straight as we move forward.”

“Yellow is right, there shall be no more secrets and cover-ups; it’s time for honesty.”

“It is true that Pink Diamond’s gem was never shattered,” Yellow spoke as she held back her anxiety, “However, the Pink as everyone knew is still gone.”

 

“Pink Diamond had fallen in love with Earth, its beauty, life, and everything that made it special; everything which would’ve been destroyed by colonisation. When we failed to listen to her pleas, she became Rose Quartz, leading the Crystal Gems against us in her attempt to save Earth and liberate gems from our now former Authority. Ultimately, the war took its toll on both sides and Rose went into hiding once Pink faked her own shattering with the help of her Pearl.”

A few of those closer directed their attention towards Pearl as they gasped, but she didn’t falter as she spoke.

“Rose… wasn’t without regrets or shame. The corruption light… all those years spent hiding her past… She was happier as Rose, but…”

“She was never truly happy,” Blue continued, “Everything was a constant reminder of it all, failed possibilities and a life built on lies… We may never know what she truly thought of it all… But when she fall in love with the human musician known as Greg Universe… Those close to her all agree that those were some of her happiest and joyous years.”

“He was able to do what few of us could, make her happy…” Yellow admitted, “Eventually, she decided to have a child with him; giving up her form and ability to exist, just so their child could exist and inherit her gem and powers. They were her last gift to the world, a chance to be part of something better, her greatest sacrifice, hopes, dreams and aspirations for she was never able to do – unite us all and make us realise our mistakes…”

 

“In her lost, we became delusional… however…” White said, gesturing to Steven, “He was finally able to make us realise…”

“His name is Steven, Pink’s child and son… He isn’t Pink, but his love is just the same to us, if not better.”

“This is Connie, his friend, not his pet. Words simply cannot define her bond with her Jam Bud – Steven –, her bravery though everything as they walk side by side…”

“Aw, thanks Blue…” The girl replied blushing.

 

“About the ball…” Yellow paused as she snapped her fingers.

Immediately, a disco-ball appeared out the sky and a giant DJ table appeared in front of Yellow.

“… Yes they fused, but that’s fine,” Yellow finished causally, donning some shades.

 

Steven and Connie extended their arms and began dancing around each other, a familiar Pink glow growing…

“This is Stevonnie,” Yellow announced, “They are themselves first, and only a diamond second; respect them as you would’ve with Pink.”

“The Great Diamond Authority is no more; from now on, we shall be known as The Great Diamond Alliance!”

“It wasn’t the greatest start to Era 3, and changes can be hard, but…” Stevonnie said as they gestured to their family, “We promise, together, we’ll make this the best Era yet!”

 

_“STEVONNIE! STEVONNIE! STEVONNIE FOREVER! STEVONNIE FOREVER!”_ _The crowd cheered as they threw their hands up high._

 

“Thanks everyone!” Stevonnie bowed as Homeworld applauded, “Now, let’s show you how we party on Earth!”

 

Looking towards their smiling family, Stevonnie couldn’t be happier as dance music began playing all over Homeworld. Gems all over were dancing along, and for now, everything was just… perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only I could end up with Yellow DJ-ing…
> 
> (I’m not diverting much from fluff here… hit up Steven Universe Extended Hiatusverse if you want deeper stuff…)
> 
> (Might’ve pushed this a bit into HV ‘canon’… oh well… it’s fluffy so yeah…)
> 
> Yellow totally learned from Sour Cream and became the best intergalactic DJ ever… 
> 
> (Hiatusitis, you say? Not even once… I just dropped ‘some’ of the ‘sanity’ ‘filter’ for your enjoyment…)


	5. Peace and Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie, the Diamonds, and the Pearls take a well-deserved day off.  
> (Stevonnie's 'Spa' Day with the Diamonds and the Pearls)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like just relaxing for a whole day.
> 
> (Garnet, Peridot, Lapis, and Jasper are covering…)

“Ahh…” White sighed as she slid into Blue’s spa pool, “I almost forgot how nice this was…”

“I’ve never felt more relaxed in eons...”

“So Pearl, what do you think?”

“Amazing…” Blue Pearl whispered, “I feel so… weightless and…”

“Calm…” Her Yellow counterpart finished, “I never imagined it would feel this enjoyable…”

“Sometimes…” Pink Pearl spoke up, “Pink would sneak in here with me… But now it feels much more…”

“Deserved… I know it’s been hard finding out, but we’re all here to help. And we’ve all earned this after everything…”

“Yeah… So where is Stevonnie?”

 

As soon as Pink Pearl finished the question, Stevonnie appeared.

“Hey guys! How are you all doing?”

“Fantastic.”

“Great.”

“Neat, alright I’m coming in…”

“Wait… Starlight, you have to tell me more about what you’re wearing.”

“Oh this?” Stevonnie asked, gesturing to their torso, “It’s a swimsuit, pretty cute right?”

Everyone nodded as Stevonnie did a small twirl to show everyone. It was a one-piece swimsuit with a racer back design, Pink and Cyan patterns in equal parts, and just a touch of gold to finish it off.

“It suits you Stevonnie,” Yellow Pearl complimented, “Really brings out the definition in those muscles…”

“Yeah, can I draw you later?”

“SURE!” Stevonnie replied as they jumped into the pool, “Cannonballlll!”

“PINK!” Yellow ‘shouted’.

“It’s fun though…”

“And we love you.”

“Love you too mom!” Stevonnie replied as they swam next to the Diamonds.

 

For the rest of the day, Stevonnie, the Diamonds, and the Pearls just sat in the pool relaxing, enjoying everything and the company. Everyone felt more invigorated than before as they left the pool, Stevonnie not even looking like a prune at all.

 

(As it turns out… even with extraction, when all four Diamond’s essences combine, everyone present actually picks up a boost…)

_*Cut to Garnet being stoic as ever, Peridot giggling on Yellow’s throne, Lapis sleeping in a hammock/just being super casual, and Jasper being super happy*_


	6. Diamond’s Secret Fashion Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While everyone loves their newfound freedom, the variety is just lacking…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Victoria’s Secret, but totally appropriate…

“So, y’all free… but yo asses are kinda lame… Welp, we here to change that!”

“Why is she hosting the show again?” Pearl asked Jasper backstage.

“Something about being dramatic… I think…”

“Right…”

“Welcome gems, to the first ever Diamond’s Secret Fashion Show! Time to get inspired!”

The crowd applauded as Amethyst ‘vanished’ and the curtains opened.

 

Stevonnie was the first to walk out, wearing a lovely cute dress and heels. Spinning around, their grin was simply infectious.

“This is a dress and these are heels…” They explained, “Normally worn for formal occasions, parties, clubs, or if you just want to feel fancy!”

_‘OMG this is great! I feel so powerful! Well Stevonnie, you’re rocking em heels. Hehe…’_

They had always wanted explore fashion after prom with Kiki, and this was just the venue. Stevonnie finished their ‘catwalk’ giddier than before, and the next Crystal Gem took their place.

 

“Tired of dresses or frilly skirts getting in your way?” Pearl asked, “Well, look no further, for the practicality of pants will save the day! And if you want a little flair, you can always add a jacket, bow, sash, or whatever you want!”

 

No ‘genre’ was off the table as Stevonnie and the Crystal Gems proudly modelled Earth clothes and outfits. It was basically what they thought looked nice, be it high fashion, casual, gothic/punk, athletic, formal, utilitarian, or just combinations of whatever.

 

Jasper and Amethyst were especially proud as they modelled gowns and shapeshifted through various styles and designs, working those amazing quartz curves. Garnet, Ruby, and Sapphire demonstrated the possibilities that were fusion outfits, more animated than ever, and barely pausing for breaths as they talked about everything.

 

In the days following the even, Homeworld transformed into a paparazzo’s wildest dreams, gems everywhere in amazing outfits, seemingly straight out of (or perfect for) magazine covers.

 

(If Homeworld had a magazine, that week’s issue would probably be longer than the 15th Edition of the Encyclopædia Britannica…)


	7. Meeting Uncle Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Andy meets someone special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave up on the title… maybe…

“So Uncle Andy, you remember Garnet’s wedding?”

“How can I NOT? When Ruby and Sapphire fused, it was just… magical… Now I know how Greg must’ve felt when he met Rainbow… Is there a reason you’re asking me?”

“Yeah…” Steven admitted, “The thing is…”

“There’s someone we’d like you to meet,” Connie finished for Steven.

“Steven, Connie… I already know you two are Jam Buds… and it’s not like there’s anyone else here… _Unless_ …”

 

“Well Uncle Andy, meet…” Steven and Connie announced in unison, joining hands.

 

Seeing the familiar glow, Uncle Andy could barely contain his excitement.

“…Stevonnie!” The fusion cheerily exclaimed as they radiated with joy, smiling wide.

“OH WOW, just look at you!” Andy replied, jaws wide open and eyes wide, “You’re gorgeous, amazing, and my GOSH, those muscles…”

Andy took the chance and pinched their cheeks before they could even prepare, “Not to mention those adorable cheeks of yours…”

“Unnclle Annddyy…” Stevonnie giggle-mumbled as they hugged the man.

“Wow, you give really good hugs.”

“Thanks!”

 

“So you’re my… er…”

“Niece-phew, I think…” Stevonnie mused.

“That works… If you don’t mind, I’d LOVE to know more about the first time you fused.”

“Sure thing, Uncle Andy; Love you!”

“I love you too, Stevonnie,” Andy giggled.

“So it was about…” Stevonnie narrated…

 

Uncle Andy listened intently as Stevonnie retold the story of that fateful day, captured by their joy and happiness.

 

It was a calm day on the beach, but Kevin still managed to turn up at just the right moment to relive his (third) greatest embarrassment and leave red-faced, Stevonnie and Uncle Andy looking on in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is early, cause reasons... 
> 
> It's technically for the 20th and it's not even 11:45 PM here...


	8. Beach Summer Funtimes at Funland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Funland, enough said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not cheating if everything’s normally rigged…

“Hey Mr Smiley!” Stevonnie waved as they and Lapis walked up to the stall.

“Hi… Stevonnie… and… um…”

“Lapis.”

“Right, so how many games do you want?”

“Just one; keep the change,” Lapis replied, handing the man some money, “I’m feeling lucky.”

“Sure!” Mr Smiley replied as he armed the water cannon.

 

“The clowns… kinda creeped me out…”

“But you won Lapis!” Stevonnie cheered, giving the water gem a quick hug.

“Yeah, that part is pretty great,” Lapis smiled as she looked at her prize, “Isn’t that right, Mr Snugglepuff?”

“Sure is Lapis!” Mr Snugglepuff ‘replied’ as Lapis and Stevonnie giggled, “Let’s play some more!”

 

All the water-based games had no chance as Lapis and Stevonnie blazed through them all, winning everything. Their haul quickly added up as the day progressed, and soon both started struggling with the bulk.

 

“I never knew carrying so many of them would be… so hard…” Stevonnie said as they struggled into the beach house, unloading everything onto Steven’s bed.

“Same, they’re really light but…”

“Just take up so much space and flop around?”

“Exactly!”

 

“You’re the best Stevonnie!” Mr Snugglepuff hugged Stevonnie’s face, Lapis giggled as she voiced him.

“No, you are Lapis!” Stevonnie voiced with another toy.

“BEACH SUMMER FUN BUDDIES!”

“YAY!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this, the coming chapters are only going to get better…


	9. Waterpark Chronicles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a waterpark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know who they are…

Going to Funland with Stevonnie was easily one of the best things that Lapis had done in a _very_ long time, so when Stevonnie asked her ‘out’ to a waterpark, she just had to yes.

“Wow…” Lapis stared wide eyed at all the attractions as Stevonnie stood by her side, “There’s so many of them…”

“I know right!” Stevonnie replied with a wide grin, “Isn’t this AWESOME?”

“Can’t say there’s anything like this on Homeworld… So yeah, it’s awesome, Beach Summer Fun Buddy!”

 

Surrounded by all this water, Lapis could barely resist stretching her ‘muscles’, however, the urge soon subsided as she watched Stevonnie’s grow with every ride. Just letting the water flow was actually rather relaxing and surprisingly fun…

“Race you to the bottom!” Lapis shouted at the top of MachFLUSH – the tallest (and fastest) waterslide in the world.

“You’re on!”

_“Alright, in 3… 2… 1… FLUSH!”_

“WEEEEEEEE!!”

“Last one to the bottom gets DUNKED!”

As their speed increased, both Lapis and Stevonnie had forgotten about their ‘race’ as the adrenaline rush of thrill overtook their senses.

 

“Huh… I think that’s a tie…” Stevonnie said to themselves once they and Lapis gotten to the bottom – together – and remembered, “So that means…”

*SPLASH*

Simultaneously, both Lapis and Stevonnie had thoroughly dunked the other using their powers (just a little). Nobody seemed to mind as Stevonnie used their shield and Lapis used her powers to shoot water from every which angle.

Whether it was the wave/splash pool, or the playground meant for kids, Lapis and Stevonnie splashed their way through everything, laughing and giggling like the biggest and goofiest kids ever.

 

(To be fair though, they _are_ kids at heart.)

 

Once they had their fun splashing each other, they decided to ride the park’s two landmark ‘rollercoasters’ – Swirl-a-licious and HyperTube.

They rode both baring grins almost bigger than their faces, posing for all the cameras, and even bumping into a few friends. In the end, they left with stacks of souvenirs and memories to last forever.

 

“I’ve got to say…” Lapis admitted as they flew home, “I’ve never thought water could be so _fun_!”

“And that’s just a waterpark, there’s so much more to do… like diving, surfing…”

“That sounds nice… we should try them next time we hang out.”

“I’d LOVE to LAPIS!”

 

That night, Stevonnie and Lapis dreamt of having loads of fun in the ocean together, completely oblivious to the fact that they had shared the same dream – well until they spoke about it the next week anyway…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This waterpark-box ain’t big enough for the Beach Summer Fun Buddies…


	10. Surf’s UP!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to make some waves…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone lives!

To warm things up before they went surfing, Lapis and Stevonnie decided to take a leisurely stroll underwater. Life was everywhere as they basked in the ocean’s beauty, fish, living coral, plants, and reeds, all living in harmony and enjoying the water.

“It’s beautiful…”

“Just like you Lapis,” Stevonnie grinned, “Over 70% of Earth is covered in water, yet many secrets still lurk within…”

“NERD!” Lapis teased, elbowing Stevonnie.

“An adorable cute nerd, I might add,” They corrected, “Let’s find a calmer spot… Don’t want to disturb anyone, right?”

“Yeah…” Lapis replied as she took Stevonnie’s hand, leading them to find the perfect surf spot.

 

“Make a wave Lapis!” Stevonnie shouted as they stood on their surfboard – levitating.

“If you say so…” Lapis replied as she prepared the wave.

Immediately, Stevonnie was tossed high into the air along with their board, as a 60-meter tall wave swept _along_ the beach.

“WOOAAAHHH…” Stevonnie stumbled a bit before they got ‘into the grove’, “… Hmm… pretty good!”

“Get ready, because I’m COMING UP!”

 

Though neither had surfed before, both proved to be quite the natural at it, mastering poses, tricks, and moves within moments. Combining their powers, the ‘duo’ ascended further and further into the realm of surfing legends, all the while soaring higher and higher.

It was a surprise that everyone was fine as Lapis’s greatest wave ‘broke’. More than a mile high, yet stopping gently in its tracks as it flung the BSFBs through the air.

 

“This is WAY better than any lame human attractions.”

“Well, those didn’t need any powers… So it’s not really a fair comparison…”

“When you put it that way… now what?”

“Air SURF!” Stevonnie exclaimed as they summoned their shield under their feet, applying some floating powers.

“I call it flying…” Lapis deadpanned before giggling, “But that does sound better…”

 

Some might describe it as ‘paragliding’ as Lapis steered with her wings and Stevonnie controlled their descent, but all that mattered to them was the fun that they were having.

 

As it turns out, you CAN make waves with the water vapour in clouds… Which were as good as waves in the ocean, if not better, simply due to the silliness of bending physics…

 

_Needless to say, while nobody died… there were certainly many confused_ _meteorologists and pilots that day…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing wrong with compliments…


	11. Caught Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst loves snooping…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They totally don’t mind.

Having grown up around the gems, Steven was never particularly concerned about the lack of doors in his ‘bedroom’. Having shared much of their life together, Connie didn’t mind either whenever she used to stay at the beach house. So naturally, when Stevonnie fused for good (Steven and Connie had a ‘wedding’ like Garnet), they kept paying it no mind – even though they were adults, which would surely be fine…

 

It was just another day in the house and Amethyst was getting a snack from the fridge when she heard something coming from the ‘bedroom’. Deep in mid munch, she couldn’t really make anything out. Curiosity getting the better of her, Amethyst dropped her snacking and carefully inched up the stairs to investigate.

 

“Yo, Stevonnie…” Amethyst paused as she took in just what was happening.

Stevonnie and Lapis were deep in a kiss, embracing each other lovingly and grinning in between kisses.

“Mmm…”

“I…”

“What…” Amethyst cleared her throat, catching their attention.”

“Oh hey Amethyst.” Stevonnie greeted casually as they broke away.

“You… and Lapis…”

“Yeah, what about us?” Lapis asked, looking fake puzzled.

“YOU LIKE EACH OTHER!!! I HAVE TO TELL EVERYONE!” Amethyst shouted as Lapis smirked.

“Maybe…” they replied simultaneously as they held hands.

“I FUCKING KNEW IT!”

“Whatever…” Lapis shrugged as she and Stevonnie laid back down, Amethyst running as fast as she can into the temple, “It’s not like we care, right?”

“NOPE!”

 

As their lips locked once again, Stevonnie and Lapis were overtaken by pure ecstasy – because this was a dream come true. Both had feelings for the other, and it only blossomed as they spent more time together. Now they didn’t have to ‘hide’ anymore…

“I’ve gotta admit Stevonnie… I’ve kinda wanted to do this for a _very_ long time, but you know…”

“I know; me too Lapis, me too…”

“This feels so good…”

“Yeah… It feels so…”

“Wonderful,” Lapis finished, deepening the embrace.

“Mmm…” Stevonnie was all joy as the moment continued.

 

For the rest of the day, they just snuggled, kissed, and did all things fluffy as everyone came and went. Everyone just left them to it as they smiled and took pictures – for posterity, of course.


	12. Family Picnic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovebirds go on a picnic with mom and dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s ALL FLUFF!

Since that day, Lapis and Stevonnie spent most of their time together, with Lapis getting a new family in the process. The Maheswarans were nothing but supportive and now Lapis was a regular guest whenever Stevonnie visited. They may ‘just’ be dating, but their family already did everything together.

 

“This sandwich is DELICIOUS!” Lapis beamed as she savoured the textures and flavours, “Thanks for the picnic, Mrs Mom.”

“You can just call me Mom Lapis…” Mom giggled in response.

“Love you mom!”

“Hey! What about me?” Dad asked, somewhat disappointed.

“We love you too dad!” Stevonnie and Lapis replied in unison.

“That’s more like it, now finish your sandwich Lapis, you know how we feel about waste.”

“OK!”

 

“Lapis… You’ve got jam all over your face…” Stevonnie giggled as Lapis finished, “Here, let me…”

“Ops…” Lapis smiled as Stevonnie wiped the food from her face, licking their fingers clean.

“There, all clean!” They chirped, grinning.

“Love you, ya goof!” Lapis giggled and kissed Stevonnie.

“I love you too, Lapis.”

 

“Aw, just look at them Doug.”

“They’re just like us when we were younger…”

“Who says we changed?” Priyanka replied, giving Doug a quick kiss.

“Nobody…” Doug returned the kiss.

“EW!!! Mom… DAD!” Stevonnie and Lapis snickered before returning to their own embrace (and kisses).

 

Love and happiness was everywhere as the family picnicked, the day progressing peacefully and beautifully. Soon, there was just a single slice of pie left…

 

“Who wants the last slice?” Mom asked.

“ME!” The lovebirds replied simultaneously as they raised their hands.

“Guess we’ll have to _share_ …”

“Yeah…”

 

_They ended up ‘Lady and Tramping’ the slice, to the amusement of their parents who laughed at the hilarious display…_


	13. Andy’s Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie announces something when Uncle Andy visits…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sure you know where this is going…

__

Even though Uncle Andy visited a lot more often since that day, everyone still greeted him as if they hadn’t seen him in years.

 

Today was just another routine visit and as soon as Uncle Andy set foot on the beach, Stevonnie tackled him into a hug.

“HEY UNCLE ANDY!” They almost shouted into his ears.

“Nice to see you too, Stevonnie,” He giggled, “I’m not deaf you know…”

“Sorry… here, just in case.” Stevonnie said more quietly as they gave him a few kisses.

 

The effects were immediate and Andy could now hear a faint shuffling behind Stevonnie.

“Stevonnie, are you hiding something?”

“So, do you remember Lapis?” They replied blushing a little.

“Of course I do! What…” Andy paused as Lapis stepped out behind Stevonnie and they held hands.

“Hey…” Lapis waved with her free hand.

“Are you…”

“Lapis and I are getting married, isn’t that right sweetheart?”

“Never thought it’d happen, but yeah… we’re getting married,” Lapis replied, kissing Stevonnie, “Love you Honey!”

 

“Wow… That’s just wonderful!”

“It is…” They replied in unison.

“Welcome to the family, Lapis.”

“Thanks… Uncle…” Lapis replied as she and Stevonnie hugged the man.

“I’ve gotta say, you got taste… I don’t even know who’s luckier… You’re _‘both’_ so beautiful, amazing, and gorgeous; you really are made for each other…”

“We know!” They replied grinning.

 

“So tell me… who made the ‘first’ move?” Andy asked as they blushed.

“Well… it just kinda… happened…” Lapis and Stevonnie replied simultaneously, “We’ve always enjoyed spending time with each other and well…”

“It seems like just yesterday…”

“Yeah… But that’s just how most things are,” Stevonnie let out a happy sigh.

“I’m glad you came back that day Andy…”

“Me too… Never did I think turning back would’ve lead to this day, but I wouldn’t change a thing… Love you kid…”

“We love you too Andy!”

 

“Just a word of advice… You’re probably gonna get a lot more attention… Some people just… you know… When they see…”

“We know… we can handle ourselves,” Both replied as they smirked, “They probably can’t handle us anyway…”

“And if you do… Let’s just say I’d love to know who…”

“Uncle Andy!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little early because I'll be busy in 15 minutes or so...


	14. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares don’t give a damn and will just show up whenever, but…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I’m sane…
> 
> (Written interweaved, so there may be some repetition/overlap with the narrative. Sorry if it’s a pain to read…)

**_Connie_ ** _couldn’t believe her eyes as she stood there. It was something that she knew would never happen; and yet apparently, was happening. **Steven** was staring her dead in the eyes, **surrounded by all the Pearls intimately touching him** , full of lust, desire, and bedroom eyes._

**Lapis** couldn’t believe her eyes as she stood there. It was something that she knew would never happen; and yet apparently, was happening. **Stevonnie** was staring her dead in the eyes, **entangled as the fused Pearls intimately touched them** , full of lust, desire, and bedroom eyes.

 

_“My Lustrous, Glorious, Superior Diamond… How may **we bring pleasure to you**?”_

“My Lustrous, Glorious, Superior Diamond… How may **I pleasure your greatness**?”

 

_“You know what I want, **My Beautiful and Flawless Pearls**. You will do as I say inside my room, and you’ll love EVERY moment of it.”_

“You know what I want, **Rainbow, you naughty fusion**. **So inappropriate, yet so irresistibly divine and perfect**. You will do as I say inside my room, and you’ll love EVERY moment of it.”

 

_“Yes **My Diamond**! **We shall serve you forever and always**.” **The Pearls replied as they kissed him** , to the horror of **Connie**._

“Yes **Stevonnie, My Diamond**. **I will serve you for as long as I exist, it’ll be my pleasure**.” **Rainbow replied as she tightened her hold on them, peppering kisses all over** to the horror of **Lapis**.

 

_“NO… **STEVEN**! Don’t do this…” **Connie** wailed, “PLEASE… Remember? **Jam Buds** … We… I LOVE YOU! This ISN’T YOU! SNAP OUT OF IT!”_

“NO… **STEVONNIE**! Don’t do this…” **Lapis** wailed, “PLEASE… Remember? **Beach Summer Fun Buddies** … We… I LOVE YOU! This ISN’T YOU! SNAP OUT OF IT!”

 

_“I don’t need you anymore, you **human** … SCRAM! **You’re delusional if you think you’re worthy of my pleasure**! Let’s go **Pearls**.”_

“I don’t need you anymore, you **worthless rock** … SCRAM! **I admire that you think a mere Lazuli is fitting company for someone like me**. Let’s go **Rainbow**.”

 

_“NOOO!!!” **Connie** shouted, “No… **Stevonnie** …”_

“NOOO!!!” **Lapis** shouted, “No… **Azure-Violet** …”

 

**_“IS OVER!”_ **

**“IS OVER!”**

**_Connie_ ** _watched on powerless as the **Pearls** left with **Steven** , tears streaming down her face. She had lost, everything was over…_

**Lapis** watched on powerless as the **Rainbow** left with **Stevonnie** , tears streaming down her face. She had lost, everything was over…

 

_As the door closed, she let out one last shout, hopping it would do something, “ **STEVEN-N**!”_

As the door closed, she let out one last shout, hopping it would do something, “ **STEVON-NNIE**!”

 

 

_“CONNIE! Are you alright?” Steven shouted as he shot up after her, “I heard…”_

“LAPIS! Are you alright?” Stevonnie shouted as they shot up after her, “I heard…”

_“Steven, y-you…”_

“Stevonnie, y-you…”

 

“I know…” _He_ | They replied, already knowing about the nightmare, as she let out a sigh of relief.

“So…” She asked hesitantly, afraid as if this will all go away.

_“It’s alright Strawberry,” Steven reassured as he hugged and kissed her, “I will always love you, no matter what.”_

“It’s alright Laps,” Stevonnie reassured as they hugged and kissed her, “I will always love you, no matter what.”

_“I love too Biscuit…” Connie whispered, “That was… really scary…”_

“I love you too Honey…” Lapis whispered, “That was… really horrible…”

 

“Wanna fuse?”

“Mmm-hmm…”

“Alright then…”

 

_“Stevonnie, what if… It won’t; you mean the entire universe to me, I could never do that to you… I love you Stevonnie.”_

“Azure, what if… It won’t; you mean the entire universe to me, I could never do that to you… I love you Azure.”

_“I love me too, Stevonnie…”_

“I love me too, Azure…”

 

_“Night…” Stevonnie said, hugging themselves, “Jam Buds forever…”_

“Night…” Azure-Violet said, hugging themselves, “Beach Summer Fun Buddies forever…”

 

As they drifted off asleep once more, they found themselves in much more pleasant dreams. Even though parts of the prior nightmare lingered, they were still together. No matter what, they would be together – nobody would be tearing them part. If anything…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t feel comfortable going further than a nightmare with this, however, as long as…
> 
> (If you think like E350tb and CaptainJZH, you’ll probably know what I’m hinting at… Stay tuned… I have something planned involving them all… but first…)
> 
> PS: Sorry for ‘derailing’ the Connverse/Lapvonnie train… If you actually know me, you’ll know how my brain just comes up with the most [REDACTED] ideas… HOWEVER, I also love fluff, so there’s that…
> 
> (Don’t crucify me for writing the Pearls… IT’S DYNAMICS!)
> 
> (Also, experimental/new-age writing FTW!)


	15. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was an accident…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It’s never easy when someone close to you is…)

Stevonnie couldn’t really remember what happened to make Lapis poof. Although they could remember all the times Lapis had poofed before, this time was different – it was all a daze. Whether it was because of any trauma or just how inseparable they had become, the fact remains – Stevonnie was fine, but Lapis wasn’t.

 

All they remembered was that her gem was heavily cracked, and it was probably too soon to ask the gems.

 

Sitting on their bed cradling the healed gemstone, Stevonnie couldn’t help but cry and worry about their wife.

“Lapis…” They sobbed as the gems watched on, “I’m so sorry… Please…”

“She’ll come back when she’s ready… But I can stay here if you want…” Jasper reassured as she sat down next to them.

“Thanks Jasper…” Stevonnie replied as Jasper held them.

“She really means a lot to you, huh?”

 

Stevonnie didn’t reply as they turned back to check on the gem. It was beautifully flawless (like always) and Stevonnie could feel the life force within, but…

“Lapis, I love you… PLEASE be ok… Your gem could’ve…”

“I don’t want to lose you… I… we… could’ve stopped…”

“Maybe the Famethyst wasn’t the best idea…”

“No... They were fun… and really made things easier. I know it was an accident, but I should’ve been more caref…”

“Hey, no more of this,” Jasper nudged, “Where’s the optimistic Stevonnie I know? It may not have been the best outcome, or the worst, but it was what happened. It may or may not happened for a reason, but… If every pork chop were perfect…”

“We wouldn’t have hot dogs,” Stevonnie smiled and wiped the tears from their eyes, “Lapis, you’d better have an awesome outfit waiting for me…”

 

Jasper stayed by Stevonnie’s side as they awaited Lapis’s return. Worry was still present, but family meant it wouldn’t be overwhelming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not doing the other way around, because I don’t think I can write Stevonnie in a coma without crying myself to sleep… I just like fluff and happiness; this is the furthest I could go…


	16. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wait is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie is emotional, but that’s because they care about and love Lapis.

In a few short hours, the sun would rise again, but neither Stevonnie nor Jasper had fallen asleep. Jasper could tell that Stevonnie wouldn’t want to miss it, and would probably have nightmares if they fell asleep. They also couldn’t keep staying awake, but…

 

A bright cerulean glow illuminated the room as the gem levitated into the air, Stevonnie holding their breath as the gem cycled through her forms.

 

Tears were flowing once more as Lapis settled into their lover’s arms, “Lapis… I…”

“Stevonnie… I’m back honey, I love you!” Lapis replied, also tearing up.

“Love you too Lapis,” They took a step back to admire her outfit, “It’s… colourful…”

“Yeah, I was really feeling prints…“ Lapis replied as she saw the orange gem, “Thanks, by the way Jasper, for keeping them company.”

“It’s… no problem. Guess I’ll leave you to it then… I’ll tell Pearl you won’t be making breakfast.”

 

“You’re back… Lapis is back…” Stevonnie whispered as they deepened the embrace, tears still trickling.”

“I am, I am…” She replied, rubbing their back soothingly, “You’re here, I’m here; we’re here…”

“I was so worried… Your gem was…”

“I know… sorry about…”

“It’s okay Laps, it was an accident…”

“We’ll just have to be more careful then.”

“Yeah…”

“I love you Stevonnie.”

“I love you too Lapis.”

 

Stevonnie was still crying as they and Lapis slid into bed, both just too overwhelmed with relief to let go of the other. (Both awoke for brunch brandishing dried tear marks…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Day, because you have to end on a good note.


	17. L B L

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis, Lars, and Lion walk into a bar…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (‘Lousy’ Bar Lols?)
> 
> Maybe the title is an emoticon, maybe it’s not… All we know is that everyone knows where this setup is going (maybe)…

As Lapis, Lars, and Lion walked into the bar to do bar things, there were some stares, but none minded. _(Not every day a blue woman, pink boy, and pink lion just walk around right…)_

 

Approaching the bartender, the smell of alcohol was almost overwhelming for Lion. However, since he was here to hang out, he supposed that it was unavoidable.

“So, what’ll it be?” The bartender asked casually, as if this was _totally_ normal.

“I’ll have a vodka lemonade and a bowl of water for Lion, isn’t that right buddy?”

“Rawwr-awr,” He replied, peaking over the counter.

“And you, you fine gentleman?” He asked as he turned towards Lars.

“I’ll guess I’ll have some rum?”

“Aye-aye, cap’!” The bartender saluted as he grabbed the drinks.

 

“So Lars, if you had the choice, would you…” Lapis asked as Lion sat by their feet, sipping water from the ‘bowl’ (it was more like a bucket).

“Nope,” Lars replied, downing some rum, “I saved Steven, and he saved me… I don’t think any of us would be here without… you know… How about you Lapis? Would you…”

“Same… I’ve never been happier… even if it meant I had to lose ‘everything’ first…”

“But we’ve also gained so much since…” The captain leaned back, “They really are magical aren’t they?”

“Yeah…”

 

As their trio drank their drinks, they discussed everything from the meaning of existence to the ‘craziness’ that is _their_ family. With Lapis providing the liquid theatrics and Lion being his usual self, both the adults were tipsy in no time.

Thankfully, Topaz showed up at just the time to stop Lapis fighting the town fountain…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised, Lars isn't _old_ enough to drink in America... IT'S LEGAL IN AUSTRALIA, OK! Just pretend it is legal or something...
> 
> (Why do you Americans have smoking legal at 18, but alcohol at 21 anyway?)


	18. Wasted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lars is drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink Magical ‘Zombies’ look out for each other…

Thanks to all his time alive, Lion was no stranger to the effect of alcohol on others as well as himself. He rarely sought out any alcohol though, since he hated the hangovers. Catnip, however…

 

“Hey Lion…” Lars mumbled as he laid on the feline’s back, “You ever wonder how… Your fur is just so SOFT! I wonder if…”

Immediately upon reaching into Lion’s mane, Lar’s arm exited the top of his head.

“Huh… I guess that answers that…”

He spent the next few minutes experimenting… until he annoyed Lion by sticking his arm into his tail, whereupon the feline huffed and grumbled, and Lars decided to just talk all the way home.

 

*Boop*

*DING DONG*

“Lars?” Martha said as she opened the door, “And Lion…?”

“Thanks for bringing our boy home,” Dante finished.

“Lion… you need to wipe your feet, we’re at the lights…” Lars muttered, “And yes Emerald, I had fun!”

Lion quickly dropped Lar off and was prepared to leave; however, Lar’s parents insisted that he stay. Therefore, after wiping his feet, Lion made way his way inside the house. _‘I like them, they’re so nice.’_

 

“So Lion… Lars told us… and you…”

He nodded in response as Martha and Dante hugged him along with Lars.

“Topaz, you’re going the wrong way…”

“Oh Laramie…”

“Love you mom… and dad…”

“Roawf!”

 

Lion stayed the whole night to ensure that his Pink friend would be all right, and got to know his parents really well. Lion knew being Pink wasn’t easy, but he supposed looking out for each other isn’t so bad…

 

 

**_Bonus:_ **

Years later when Emerald ‘kidnapped’ Lion by ‘mistake’, Lars immediately called his crew in for a rescue mission. He would NOT let his _former_ enemy take one of his only Pink friends…

When they found Emerald _hugging_ Lion (and letting him lick her), all they could do was laugh as they called Stevonnie and Lapis on the Diamond Communicator…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like the scene from Dumbo where they get drunk and hallucinate.
> 
> I know Alcohol is bad for animals… but hey, it’s toxic in excess to humans too… So technically… it’s just too much BAC that’s bad…


	19. J B J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper, Jamie, and Jane walk into a bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Janky Bar Jokes?)
> 
> Enjoy…

It was just another fine day when Jasper, Jamie, and Jane all walked into a bar together. After what happened last time, however, everyone paid them little attention…

 

A few steps in, Jasper turned to address the audience, “This is a horrible setup if I’ve ever seen one.”

“I concur,” Jamie added, “I may not be a Hollywood grade thespian or comedian; but I do know that this _certainly_ isn’t how you do a bar joke.”

“So…” Jane asked, “Are we staying or what? I mean it’s not like we’ve got anything else to do… Besides, this still beats being a ticket attendant.”

“Well, I can’t say I’m not curious about where this is going. Even if mightn’t be the best…”

“I can’t really argue with that…” Jasper replied after thinking it over.

 

“Stars, this Bloody Mary really hits the spot…”

“It’s an acquired taste, but I had a feeling you’d like it,” The bartender replied as Jasper downed another glass, “Just promise me you won’t fight the town fountain…”

“Alright…” Jasper giggled, turning towards Jane, “So I heard the theatre was pretty busy because of that Endgame movie, care to tell me more?”

“Chaos,” She replied, sipping on her vodka martini, “One single attendant verses a WHOLE horde of fans, but I made it!”

“Still beats the mess of a final season that is that TV Thrones thing…” Jamie commented, “For a whole month, I was bombarded by all those reminders and spoilers… Even as someone who doesn’t watch the show, it was pretty annoying…”

“Good thing Steven Universe is nothing like that!” Jasper grinned, “Isn’t it nice that a show like that exists?”

Everyone around cheered in agreement as Jamie stood up with his drink (Apple Cider), “To STEVEN UNIVERSE!”

_“TO STEVEN UNIVERSE!”_

_“LOVE RULES!”_

 

When Jasper stumbled home that night, she hugged everyone and everything, overjoyed just being here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this second bar chapter, you should be excited because there’s more to come!
> 
> Titles to come include:
> 
> A B A – Aquamarine, Andy, and Army walk into a bar: Administrator Be Absent
> 
> C B C – Carnelian, Connie, and Cat Steven walk into a bar: Confusion Be Certain
> 
> E B E – Eyeball, Eeyore, and Elsa walk into a bar: Error 404
> 
> O B O – Obsidian, Onion, and Ominous Triangle walk into a bar: Oh no?
> 
> P B P – Pearl, Priyanka, and Pebbles walk into a bar: Perfectly Pleasant
> 
> S B S – Stevonnie, Skinny, and S walk into a bar: Sure, why not?
> 
> JUST KIDDING… (Writing these two were hard enough…)
> 
>  
> 
> Once again, ignore that they're under 21, but over 18; I live in Australia where we aren't silly to have drinking set at 21 when you can already enlist, buy guns, smoke, etc. at 18…


	20. Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain young man visits Homeworld…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only because this would probably stop him bothering everyone… But sometimes, Dreams…

Ever since Steven returned from Homeworld, Ronaldo had been bugging Steven and the Gems about visiting Homeworld. They would always try to brush him off, saying things like ‘We’re busy’, ‘Not a good time’, or ‘Look over there!’ and ‘vanishing’; however, after what had to be the millionth time…

 

“If we let you go, WILL YOU STOP BOTHERING US?”

“YES, YES, YES!” He replied immediately, producing an already packed bag.

“Sapphy, are you sure it’s a good idea?”

“NO, but if it stops him bothering us Ruby, I’ll take it.”

“STEVEN!” Ruby called, “Take Topaz and Peridot, NOW!”

“Will do…” He replied as he tugged a reluctant Peridot and amused Topaz out the door, towards his ship with Ronald following behind.

“Alright, back to our lesson…” Ruby and Sapphire said in unison, turning back towards their students.

 

Naturally, Ronaldo was the first one out of the ship when it landed.

“WOWOWOWOWOW!”

“Welcome to Homeworld… It’s currently a work in progress, but be sure to check back soon!” A cheery voice greeted them (it’s Lemon Jade).

“UNBELIEVABLE… The tech…so…many…gems…tubes…floating…”

Hearing the ‘commotion’, Yellow Diamond came over to investigate.

“Didn’t know you’d be visiting so soon Steven… Oh, who’s this?”

“Yellow, this is Ronaldo. He really wanted to visit Homeworld.”

_“He won’t stop bothering us, so we had no other choice,” Peridot mouthed._

“Good to have you, Ronaldo,” Yellow leaned down and looked him in the face, “There isn’t much right now, but I’m sure there’s still _plenty_ to see and learn…”

“Gia-gia-wo-di-OMG-hi…” He blubbered before passing out, causing everyone except Steven to laugh.

“Oh boy…” Steven sighed, “Topaz, can you look after him for me… I need a break…”

 

“You’d think he’d stay alert,” Peridot quipped, “But NO… he keeps passing out!”

“I think it’s funny,” Topaz replied, carrying him to the next stop, “Everything here is so new to him, just like Earth is…”

“I do admire how ‘fearless’ he is though… The right word is probably naïve, but…”

“It’s nice… getting to see everything without worrying about anything…”

 

For the rest of the visit, Ronaldo would keep blubbering at every new thing and then pass out. Steven would check in occasionally as Peridot and Topaz ‘chaperoned’ Ronaldo around…

 

_Eventually, they bumped into Aquamarine who Ronaldo pestered to no end._

_When asked later by Steven, all she said was, “JUST HUG ME! I.Can’t.Deal.with.him!”_

_(Steven never hugged anyone more quickly…)_


	21. Blue Pearl’s ‘Day Off’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloop, Baseball Bat, Bloop-a-rama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t underestimate Bloop.

When Steven awoke to the sound of trash being smashed, he had expected it to be Jasper or Amethyst. Instead, however, it was Blue Pearl wielding a solid metal baseball bat, taking it out on junk as if they wronged everyone and everything in the universe.

 

Steven was equal parts surprised and confused as he walked down into the living room.

“Um Blue Pearl…” He started before she cut him off.

“SHUT UP! WORTHLESS _ѾӶӾ_ _Ӭ_ _Ԃ_ WHY DON’T YOU JUST _ӢДЯЧПѤФԒЫѨ_ _Ԇ_ _б_ _Ӂ_ _Ѽ_ _ЮЙ_ _ӲФЏЃЂѲЩ_!” She screamed, attacking the trash.

“LANGUAGE, BLUE!” Pearl shouted as she ran to cover Steven’s ears.

“****** **** *********!”

At this point, all the shouting had gotten Amethyst’s attention. As she exited her room to investigate, she couldn’t help but feel a little amused at the normally quiet Pearl’s antics.

“Yo Bloop what’s…” She paused once the words registered, “Wow, never thought someone could beat me, but here we are!”

“AMETHYST! Don’t _encourage_ her!”

“I ***** **** ****** ********!”

“The last time she’s…”

“***** ****** **** *** ******** ****!”

“Hey Stevo,” Amethyst mouthed, “I think you might want to stay out of the house for a while…”

 

By the time Steven came back, Blue had thankfully tired herself out and seemly let everything out. However, not everyone or everything had made it out unscathed...

Every single piece of trash in the house – as well as quite a bit from Amethyst’s room – had been thoroughly smashed, beaten, blooped, bopped, and whacked into a perfectly square cube no bigger than a gallon jug; and Jasper was covered in bumps, bruises, and scratches, hunching over in pain.

Even so, she didn’t hesitate in addressing Steven’s concern.

“I… challenged her… I thought if I… could take Pearl, I… But… I was wrong…” She wheezed, “I’ll… be fine…”

 

(Well, Jasper _definitely_ won’t be making _that_ mistake ever again…)


	22. Mama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mama, ma-ma ma-mama ma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever notice how Vidalia and Yellow Pearl kinda look alike? Yeah…

Walking along the boardwalk, Yellow Pearl couldn’t help but wonder why Onion was looking at her so strangely. Normally, he’d just wave, but today was different (Onion had a small accident and could barely remember anything…).

“Hey, Onion, what’s…?” Yellow asked as she walked up to him, feeling more curious than usual.

“MAMA!” The boy exclaimed as he jumped into her arms, kissing and hugging her just like Vidalia.

“No Onion, I’m not your mo…” Yellow corrected, but the boy only returned with more love.

“Mama, ma-ma mama-ma-ma MA!”

 

Unable to remove the boy from her, Yellow had no choice but to go with it. From his scrapes, she could tell that something had gone wrong, so it probably isn’t the best idea just leaving him anyway… _‘I suppose I could look after until he gets better…’_

 

Walking into the house, everyone could tell how reluctant she was with the whole thing. However, she still smiled as she went along, playing with and doting Onion just like her own.

“Never thought you’d be the mother type, but now I can’t see anything else!”

“It’s only until he gets better Pearl…” Yellow replied as she noticed just how dirty Onion was, “Hmm, looks like it’s bath time for you!”

“Ma-MA!” Onion nodded.

 

As he fall asleep in her arms that night, Yellow was still mostly amused and just slightly reluctant since she was only his mom until he got better.

However, by the third day, Yellow Pearl had grown to genuinely love the boy. His silly antics, joyful (and sometimes delinquent) attitude, and seemingly nonsensical speaking never ceased to bring joy to her and brighten her day.

 

Even once he regained his memory, he didn’t stop treating her as his mother. Both had bonded incredibly well, and Vidalia was all too happy to have someone who could step in when she and Steven were busy.


	23. Technicolor Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much Soft, Many UWU, Such Cutes, Very Hugs.

As soon as the Pearls met Lion for the first time, they immediately fell in love. His adorableness and fluffiness just made him the perfect snuggle buddy.

Lion couldn’t believe his eyes when the three technicolour Pearls approached him. Pearl was great, but more could only be better! Without wasting a second, he ran and tackled all of them into a hug – their open arms only making him more excited.

“HE’S SO SOFT AND CUTE!” Pink squeed in joy, “No wonder Rose loved him so much… He’s just PURRFECT!”

“Hey, that ticklesss…” Yellow giggled as Lion licked her.

“He likes you Yellow…” Blue replied as she stroked his fur, the feline purring in response.

“I guess he likes all of us,” They concluded simultaneously, “SNUGGLE ATTACK!”

 

Lion was immediately overwhelmed as all three Pearls hugged, snuggled, petted, kissed, and rubbed him all over.

“Rawww…”

“You want more?” Pink asked.

“How can we say no that cute face!” Yellow and Blue cooed.

“Rawr-wr.”

“I never imagined ‘pets’ could be so fun,” Yellow admitted, “But I’m glad she kept you!”

“And he’s so smart too. Isn’t that right? You always know what to do and show up at the right time!” Blue complimented.

Lion seemingly grinned in response as the Pearls rotated positions. Although none could get enough of the pink feline, all agreed that he deserved to be shared – hogging him would just be selfish!

 

They weren’t his kind, but it was all the same to Lion anyway they all shared snuggles, hugs, kisses, and more together. Other Lions were often too fussy, but these gems were jussstt right – always fun, and never about petty games…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/10 – Much Edgy, Such Trend, So Read.
> 
> (I tried… titles and summaries are hard…)
> 
> Headcanon I guess: Lion was kinda an outside/loner who just wanted love above everything else. He may have started off ‘like’ any other lion, but he was always a ‘big’ kitten at heart – it just took time for it to show through…
> 
> (This Chapter is 100% Lon Approved!)
> 
> PS: Extra _extra_ early release before Stranger Things 3 drops.


	24. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family Dinner, SU style…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can call it Fusion Cuisine…

After everything, it was evitable that something like this would happen, so when Stevonnie invited everyone, they all responded immediately without thought – schedules and appointments can change.

Steven’s culinary skills were already impressive, so it could only go up when he teamed up with Lars. No to mention, the Jam Buds were always better together, so to say the cuisine was ‘out of this world’ would be selling it _very_ short…

 

“You know,” Greg began, “I don’t think we’ve ever had a proper dinner together.”

“Funny how it took literally changing a whole planet for it to happen,” Priyanka mused.

“They were just waiting for the right time.”

“Garnet’s right,” Blue replied, “It would’ve never felt complete without everyone. And now…”

“We are truly together as one big happy family!” The Diamonds finished in unison, smiling as Stevonnie emerged from the kitchen.

“DINNER’S READY! Enjoy the finest that Earth and beyond has to offer!” They announced, carrying what had to be two dozen plates of food.

“WOW!” Amethyst drooled, “I’ve never seen food SO DELICIOUS before!”

“I’ll admit,” Jasper replied after the she took in the various aromas, “I never thought food could smell this good…”

 

Digging in, everyone was speechless as all the seemingly outer-worldly flavours, textures, smells, and sounds combined into a euphoric high of bliss, mellowness, intensity, and _colours_. Everything tasted exceptionally above what ‘ordinary’ food offered; however, instead of making it bland in comparison, Stevonnie’s cooking actually allowed one to truly appreciate all the various flavours and sensations that existed within, only now truly unleashed and brought to the forefront.

 

Everyone – even Pearl and Peridot – finished with their plates cleaner than a freshly waxed car. Many may think Pearl doesn’t eat because she finds it disgusting, but in reality, it’s more because she just rarely finds anything ‘worthy’ of her palate and trouble.

“Stevonnie…” Pearl said with tears in her eyes, “THIS IS WONDERFUL! I’ve never tasted anything so AMAZING before!”

“Yeah, this ‘meat’ is actually better than the ‘real’ stuff,” Andy added.

“Starlight, that was simply marvellous!”

“Loved every bite,” Lapis complimented as she ruffled Stevonnie’s hair, “ _Beach Summer Fun Buddy_.”

“Aww thanks everyone!” Stevonnie beamed, “I’m glad you all loved the food as much as I did! Now who wants DESSERT?”

“ME!”

 

For once in her life, Amethyst _wasn’t_ tempted to eat the cutlery (or more than her fair share), for it was too good NOT to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hyper early release before I binge Stranger Things 3)


	25. White’s Movie Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunset Boulevard…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you actually watched the movie, I’m sure you’ll get it.

Of all the films in Steven’s collection, one in particular stood out ever since that trip to Homeworld – Sunset Boulevard. Having briefed White Diamond on movies, he was quick to add it to her suggestions to watch – and a (personal) review…

 

This is that review…

 

Honestly, I don’t even understand why my sweet Starlight has this film in his collection. It just seems… so far outside the scope of what a growing boy like him would enjoy. Nonetheless, I can’t say I’m not curious what this crossroads of demographics has to offer – so I watched it.

Even though colour films were technologically possible at the time, the filmmakers chose to use the then standard monochrome. Once I understood the themes and concepts used though, the choice made perfect sense – colour just doesn’t fit the mood.

As every second unfolded, I just couldn’t shake the sense of eerie parallels and similarities. Norma Desmond, a faded star, delusional and unable to see or accept the truth – someone who continues to live in a fake past, a charade put on by one of her closest; shadows build upon shadows… White Diamond, former ‘socialite’ turned recluse, delusional and blind to reality – seemingly knows more than she lets on, yet continues to live in the ‘paradise’ that never was…  It isn’t the same, but it still gives me chills. I’m glad however, that my story has a happy ‘ending’ – unlike Norma and the film.

Everything just makes me pity Norma and Max more; both are ‘stuck’ in a losing battle – keeping up the façade –, and ignorance in this case is not bliss – it is agony. Not only did they get an innocent man killed, but also in the end, she only ends worse off. Sure, she remains obliviously happy, but one can only conclude that it has all the qualities of a tragedy.

_Misplaced_ mercifulness or the highest degree of sick cruel twisted injustice, I don’t know… All I know is that I’m glad it is only a fictional depiction, not reality – even if came shockingly close for many (including me)…

 

Although the film noir genre has brought many films with deep, black, gritty themes and elements – many that persist to this day –, one mustn’t let it eradicate love, happiness, and all things good. Depression can seem bleak, but nobody should forget positivity and optimism for the future – and what is possible when everything goes right.

 

Human history is littered with many dark times, but you can’t let that stop you from enjoying the things you love and doing your part in moving towards a better future.

 

This is White Diamond and that was my review. Watch it, or don’t; it doesn’t matter – it’s your choice whether you want a grim reminder close to reality, or something happy and amazing like Steven Universe that leaves you feeling fuller every single time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’d choose Steven Universe.)
> 
> A/N: Still bingeing Stranger Things 3, so have this early. Regular posting shall resume when I'm done.
> 
> PS: I just figured out the publication date is set for GMT/UTC. (I'm posting for GMT/UTC +10 AEST)


	26. White’s Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White has a ‘dream’…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything’s possible!

It was probably the last thing White Diamond had expected when she started sleeping regularly; however, it was exactly what’s happening right now – ‘contact’ from ‘beyond’. Nobody truly knew what happens after you die – much less so for a gem, if it can even be called death…

Standing in front of White, in this ‘intersection’ of dreamland and ‘beyond’, was Pink – or more accurately, Rose; since Pink never was… (Steven/Stevonnie is more Pink than Pink ever was – their happiness and greatest treasure…)

 

“R-Rose?” White asked.

“Yes White,” She replied gently, “That’s me… So you finally know…”

“Yes, I-I never thought…”

“Maybe I never tried hard enough,” Rose replied as she approached White, “Or it just took…”

“Shh…” White cooed, “Come here, let mom hug you.”

Rose didn’t reply as she came within arm’s reach, letting the larger gem embrace her true self as both smiled.

“I forgive you,” Rose whispered, “It was hard, not knowing… we all make- _made_ mistakes…”

“Except Greg and Steven, that was the right choice… even if… it finally…”

“I know mom,” Rose kissed White, “I had finally felt…”

“Free…” White concluded, “I know your secret was the most immense burden one could ever think to bear, but looking back…”

“You remember playing a part in it all – that was your burden.”

“Yeah… But they helped me move on, to better times.”

“Maybe they were my way too, or maybe that’s just what my subconscious tells me…”

“Rose, love needs no justification…” White cooed, kissing the smaller gem, “I’ve learned…”

“You have…”

“So is this real? Are you _real_?”

“Does it matter?” Rose laughed characteristically, “Whether or not I’m just part of your imagination, the fact remains; you know that what I’ve said to you and what Rose would’ve said are one and the same…”

“Because I know in my heart that I’m finally doing what’s right…” White concluded, “Thank you Rose, for everything.”

“I’m so proud of you White!” Rose exclaimed with stars in her eyes.

“Ah, there are those eyes again…” White smiled, “I’m proud of you too…”

 

For the rest of the night, White smiled contently as she slept and dreamed. Nobody could tell what she was projecting, but they didn’t need to…

 

_The next day, Stevonnie never managed to leave White’s sight as she doted on them more passionate and happy than ever before (they loved it)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still reeling from Stranger Things 3. I honestly didn't even plan to have this chapter here, but somehow I think it's the perfect time for it. Slightly early for me, but it's a good pick me up before Monday.
> 
>  
> 
> PS (Slight Spoilers): 
> 
> The redemption of a certain character in ST3 actually made me shred a few tears. It's no SU ending, but damn; if anything, SU has made me more empathetic (the only thing I cried watching before SU was The Fault in Our Stars).


	27. Fusion and the Snag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Australia, the land of deadly animals, stuff, and things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snag means sausage; don’t know, don’t ask.
> 
> Bunnings is a hardware store (like Home Depo).

Even though they had travelled all over the world with the gems and had visited Australia many times before, Stevonnie couldn’t believe they had somehow forgotten about the most quintessential of Aussie experiences – the Snag (or more accurately, a Bunnings Snag).

To an outsider it may seem humble and insignificant, but there’s a reason that it’s often the subject of many memes and such. All those in the know often speak of its seemingly biblical power when asked, but most fall short of adequate phraseology and lexicon.

 

Making their way to the tent, Stevonnie was once again blown away by the friendly Australian hospitality. Even if gems weren’t that well known here, everyone just treated them so nicely, complimenting and greeting them as they passed – nobody even seemed to care about their exposed gem!

 

“G’day,” The woman at the ‘counter’ greeted, “It’s quite a lovely day for a barbie isn’t it?”

“It is!” Stevonnie beamed, “How much for one?”

“Any gold coin will do.”

“Sweet, I’ll take one please,” Stevonnie replied, giving the woman a $2 coin.

“It’ll just be a moment…” She replied as she took the change.

 

Stevonnie waited patiently as they savoured the unmistakable smell of sausage on a Barbie, and before they knew it, their order was ready.

“Here you go, enjoy!” The woman replied, “Careful, it’s hot. Have a nice day!”

“Thanks, you too!” Stevonnie replied as they let the next customer through.

 

Biting in was nothing short of amazing; the combination of perfectly grilled snag, fresh white bread, tomato sauce, and onions all making the experience truly unique and memorable.

‘It’s like a hot dog… _But it’s with bread!_ ’

‘So it’s not a hot dog… _and not a sandwich…_ ’

“It’s a fusion just like me!” They exclaimed, “I love it!”

“Bloody ripper aye? Give it ‘er mate!” A man next to Stevonnie said approvingly, having overheard them.

“You got it!” Stevonnie replied, giving him a fist bump with their free hand.

“Catch ya later!” He waved, “Don’t be afraid to get seconds, nobody’s judging ya.”

“Thanks; will do!” They replied, returning to finishing their snag.

 

Stevonnie loved it so much that they went back for seconds, and even offered to fill in when the woman had to bail to deal with her family. By the end of the arvo, there was only a single snag and slice of bread left – Stevonnie having drawn in all the customers with their naturally infectious friendliness.


	28. Fancy Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie gets a Manicure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like treating yourselves.

When their families had suggested that they take a day off for themselves, Stevonnie immediately jumped at the idea. It was something that they had dreamed of for so long, and had always just been too busy to do, but now they were doing it! They had gone shopping many times before, but this was different – this is the pinnacle of luxury.

Both Steven and Connie had wanted to try it for a long time, but practicality concerns and such always got in the way. That didn’t matter for Stevonnie though, as growing out their nails was just as easy as counting to three.

 

As the nail technician coated their nails, Stevonnie stared in wonder at all the amazing colours, patterns, accessories, and such that was on offer.

“Wow, I don’t think can choose just one…”

“You don’t have to honey; feel free to mix it up a little!”

“Okay!” They replied resolutely.

 

Carefully studying all the options, Stevonnie quickly ruled out gems/crystal-like ornaments for obvious _faux pas_. After some mental debate, they settled on alternating Pink and Cyan, with a few gold effects stars and patterns to top it off.

 

“All done!” The technician beamed after completing the final touches, “I must say, those are some excellent choices, really suits you!”

“Thanks!” Stevonnie replied, grinning ever harder.

 

“Stevonnie!” They squeed as they admired the work, “I love your nails!”

“Why thank you! They look wonderful don’t they?”

“Same,” They replied, giving themselves a little scratch, “Ahh… this feels so nice!”

“So… would you say they’re _positively radiant_?”

“That and so much more!”

“Love you Stevonnie!”

“Love you too!” They replied, blowing themselves a kiss.

 

Later that day, they ended up winning a photoshoot contest in the mall. They were all smiles as they posed and grinned for themselves as well the camera. Coming home with a ‘stack’ of photos, they were pleasantly surprised when the photographer messaged them, asking to use their photos for a magazine. _Obviously_ , they accepted.

 

(A _certain_ teen was in total disbelief as _he_ scanned though every page of that section…)


	29. Pampering and Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie gets a Pedicure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, you just have to sit back, and be pampered like royalty…
> 
> (Well, they are royalty… Also, it just feels nice, you know…)

After getting their nails done, the obvious next _step_ would be a pedicure, so that’s exactly what Stevonnie did.

“Back so soon?”

“Yeah… thought I’d finish it up with a Pedi you know.”

“Excellent, just sit down and I’ll get to you in a moment.”

“No problem!” Stevonnie replied as they sat down in the massage chair.

 

It wasn’t gem tech or anything fancy, but the plush softness of the cushioning and gentle rubs of the mechanism made it easy to feel relaxed. Smiling and closing their eyes for a moment, they pictured lush grassy fields and their friends by their side, all smiling happily and just lying there.

“Ahh… this is so nice…” They mumbled as they took relaxing breaths, “This must be what being royalty feels like…”

‘I mean we-I Stevonnie _is_ but… _Just go with it Stevonnie_ … relax… _relax_ …’

They didn’t even open their eyes as the technician started work on their feet, being simply too engrossed in bliss to bother.

 

“Same colours and patterns?”

“Mmm… Yep.”

“One _royal_ treatment coming right up!” The technician replied as Stevonnie giggled a little.

 

Seconds turned into minutes as Stevonnie let themselves relax and be pampered for a change.

“How’s that your highness?”

“Just _perfect_ , aww yeah… that’s the spot…”

“Your nails will be painted in just a minute.”

“Take your time; I’ve got all the time in the world...”

“Sure thing!”

 

By the end of it, Stevonnie left feeling mellower than an overripe melon and lighter than air, their joyous aura clearly visible as they seemingly floated onwards with their _radiant_ nails. Even if they weren’t already _glam_ ‘enough’ already, this had _definitely_ put them over the edge.

Everyone was looking at them (as if) in admiration, and they were all too happy as they smiled and waved back – sometimes attention is just… nice…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They float home.
> 
> (Not self-absorbed, but just happy and loving existence)
> 
> (Double Day)


	30. A Venture in ‘Trending’ Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie does athleisure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snuggly leggings rule! 
> 
> (Why bother with bike shorts anyway? They aren’t running a marathon or anything…)

On a calm and laid back Saturday like this, Stevonnie pretty much had nothing that they’d needed to do, which was great, because that only meant more fun time as themselves. Usually, they would snuggle in bed, play dress up, hang out with various gems, or just go wonder around Beach City – anything that made them happy really.

They really weren’t that fond of anything particularly pretentious, but today they finally made an exception…

 

Pulling on their sports bra, Stevonnie just couldn’t believe how snuggly, tight, and supportive it was.

“WOW,” They exclaimed as the garment moulded around their _stuff_ , “This is REALLY NICE! You ain’t going anywhere now BOOB 1, and BOOB 2!” _“Yeah… it’s so supportive!”_

Stevonnie giggled at their own antics, and blushed a little.

“Booooob!” They said goofily, “It’s _funny_!”

“…I mean it’s not like I really _need_ them, what with gem powers and all… BUT THEY’RE SO CUTE!”

“I agree! But still missing something…”

“LEGGINGS!” They jumped in joy, almost hitting their head on the ceiling, “Oops…”

 

Once the leggings were on, Stevonnie couldn’t take their eyes off their own reflection, for all their contours and such of their behind and legs were on _‘full’_ display. Scanning up and down, they were simply in awe.

“Damn,” Stevonnie said as they gave their behind a gentle slap, “You ass looks FANTASTIC!”

“Thanks, I love yours too! And _those_ legs… they’re just _so_ amazingly long and toned!”

“Awww Stevonnie…” They replied, blushing and smiling, “Thanks!”

“I feel like I could take on ANYTHING! _YEAH; ME TOO!_ ”

 

After some more stretches and staring in the mirror, Stevonnie decided to do what _‘most’_ people do in athleisure – snuggle!

“This is just so… SUPER comfy…” They cooed, lying in Steven’s bed with their arms wrapped around themselves, “I could almost… _zzz…_ ” _‘…mmm… naps… You’re the best Stevonnie…’_

 

 

Later that day, after their little nap, unable to shake off their newfound energy, Stevonnie decided to put their gear to some use – at the gym.

Even though they basically maxed out every single piece of equipment – to the amusement and surprise of other gym-goers –, Stevonnie didn’t mind as they worked their way through everything, smiling the whole time.

“Don’t mind me,” They’d say occasionally, “Just warming up!”

_“Sure, go right ahead!” People replied courteously._

 

Even though they didn’t sweat that much, Stevonnie still enjoyed the fresh feeling they felt after getting home and taking a _well_ -deserved shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know even in my canon, Stevonnie is no stranger to athletic wear on themselves; but I’ve just put that aside for your enjoyment. Everybody loves Stevonnie trying new things!
> 
> (Self-Love isn’t the same as being obsessed with yourself, that’s _canon_ Kevin – if he were gay; since he probably would date himself if given the chance… ANYWAY… NOTHING wrong with admiring yourself!)
> 
> PS: Couldn’t do it without saying you know… (Sorry, not sorry; Stevonnie loves being themselves and I’ll be damned if I let a few _preconceptions_ get in the way of me showing that!)


	31. The New Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Era, New Decorations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rose is the past, they are the present, future, and beyond…

With every single day that had passed since the revelation, Rose’s painting above the door had felt increasingly irrelevant. Nobody really wanted to say anything about it out of respect and just nostalgia; however, Stevonnie was one to differ.

Once they brought it up, everyone immediately agreed – it was time for a new painting. Obviously, there was just one choice of artist, and this time _everyone_ would be in it – a family portrait of sorts. It could never _really_ be exhaustive, but the important thing was, everyone who mattered was included.

 

The Crystal Gems, Stevonnie, the Maheswarans, Greg, Jasper, Pink Pearl, Lion, the Pebbles, and the Diamonds all sat patiently in front of Vidalia’s garage as she painted every one of them, together. It wasn’t easy with such a diverse range of gems and detail required, but with a larger canvas and some help from a few free pebbles, the new painting was finally complete.

As everyone involved looked on, there was no shortage of praises and compliments to both the artist and the work.

“The likeness is simply remarkable! Splendid work Vidalia, Starlight looks fabulous!”

“Thanks!” Stevonnie replied, grinning.

“Feels like I’m looking at a mirror!” Yellow and Amethyst commented, earning a few giggles.

“I like it… both of me…” Jasper mumbled, breaking out in tears, “Thank you SO MUCH!”

“It’s no problem!” Vidalia replied as she hugged the gem.

“She would’ve loved it…” Pink Pearl and Jasper whispered.

“Yes she would…” Pearl replied, putting her hands on their shoulders.

“Time to hang it up.”

“Yeah…”

 

Shrinking to get inside the house, the Diamonds gladly did the honours.

“Well Rose, it’s been nice; but it’s not just about you anymore…”

“It’s about everyone, together – just like you wanted…”

 

The painting was painted with special materials to ensure it would last for a _long_ time, and every detail was just right. Stevonnie was in the centre with everyone around them, and up above the Diamonds was a faint Rose holding and embracing Pink – their ‘guardian’ angel.

Even though the Crystal Gems would continue growing for many millennia to come, that painting always remained the pinnacle of attention and source of discussions – the artistic embodiment and representation of everything that is good in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The old painting became an exhibit in the Rose Memorial Museum, a reminder of the history and sacrifices that allowed the happy prosperous present and future to exist.)
> 
> They don’t need that painting anymore…


	32. Builder Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s grey and loves building?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s more than one…

After White’s relation in her ship, and before they landed on Earth, there was a brief ‘intermission’ where everyone went back to ~~Pink~~ Rose’s old room – to wait, talk things out, and of course…

“Place’s pretty slick… but a bit empty,” Bismuth commented, “Didn’t know they made _‘palaces’_ out of imagination…”

As soon as she said that, the Pebbles emerged from the floors and walls.

“Hey, take that back!”

“Umm… ok, who are you guys anyway?”

“We’re the pebbles!” One of them exclaimed.

“I guess this means Steven and Connie sorted things out.”

“Yep,” White waved, “Hey Pebbles.”

“Hey White!”

“They’re so TINY!” She cooed.

“You don’t say… Bismuth ‘mocked’, “So what do you Pebbles do?”

“We build,” They said, reconstructing Steven’s ‘room’, “Like this!”

“Impressive,” Bismuth nodded.

 

Bismuth and the Pebbles ended up having quite a good time together, exchanging knowledge, building things together, or just discussion things.

“Man, you guys must’ve been _SO_ bored for the last… 6,000 years or so…”

“Yeah… but given that or being in a bubble, which would you choose?”

“Good point,” Bismuth replied and smiled, “Anyway, I think we’ve gotta go now; ship’s almost ready.”

“Sorry for not taking you guys…” Connie apologised, “But we’ll definitely see you next time!”

“It’s alright,” The Pebbles smiled and waved, “See you next time _Stev_ onnie.”

“See ya…” Steven and Connie replied, holding hands as they walked out if the room, waving with their free hands (and blushing just a bit).

 

_“JUST IMAGINE what I can build with those tiny hands!”_

“I can’t wait to build big with Bissy!”

“Calm down, let’s just tidy the room…”

“It’ll be even better when they come back!”


	33. Talks about ‘Idols’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Greg, but not that kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Greg and Jasper, not Grasper.

Jasper wants to talk, and there is no one else who knew her better than Greg. Without the burden of war, and having the luxury of knowing her as her true self – not completely, but as close as it ever got anyway –, he was bound to have deeper and more meaningful insights than even Pearl.

“So, I guess we both never knew who she truly was…” Jasper said as she walked up to Greg, “But we still fell in love with her nonetheless, admiring, idolising, and just…”

“Loving being with her…” He concluded.

“And loving making her smile…” Jasper added, sighing.

“Come here Jasp,” Greg beckoned, patting the spot next to him.

 

“Who she was in the past never mattered to me when we were together.”

“You did what few could, be her equal…”

“Not really…” Greg said sheepishly, “She didn’t know _anything_ about human interactions! But together we grew, became better people… But it must’ve been hard…”

“Everyone used to call Pink the immature one, but in reality… between the two of us, we know who she truly is…”

“A really loving, caring, cheery, and passionate person…” They concluded in unison, “Just needed time to bloom…”

“You know…”

“Hmm?”

“I’m glad she found you Greg,” Jasper finished.

“Me too, Jasper; me too…”

 

“Thank you for giving her everything and allowing her to give so much more back…” Jasper said, leaning into the man.

“And thank you for learning and accepting. I know it isn’t easy but… I’m proud of you,” Greg replied, hugging her.

_“Love you, Rose…”_

 

For the rest of the night they sat together, watching the stars, and recounting funny stories about Rose. Full context might’ve _soured_ some slightly, but both laughed nonetheless – for whether she was Pink or Rose, she was still a goofy child at heart…


	34. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper has never felt safer and happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jasper needs all the hugs and cuddles.

Talking things out with Greg was great, but after all that, there was one person still Jasper really needed – Stevonnie. They had already worked things out, but never really got to spend much time together.

“Stevonnie…”

“Yes Jasper?”

“Can we talk?”

“Sure; anytime, we’re family!”

“You don’t have to keep reminding me!”

“You love it!” Stevonnie cheerily returned.

“I hate it when you’re right,” Jasper replied, giggling as Stevonnie smiled.

 

“You’re wonderful Stevonnie,” She whispered, kissing their gem, “I don’t think Rose ever thought you would be possible, but that’s the power of love for you…”

“Yep,” They replied, blushing slightly.

“You can’t keep it up forever,” Jasper giggled as she hugged them, “Sooner or later…”

“No mom… You said no shipping!” They ‘whined’.

“Did I now?” She replied, kissing their cheeks.

“Maybe…” Stevonnie yawned.

“Looks like it’s bedtime for you…”

“Mmm…”

 

Neither wanted to let go of the other as infectious weariness took hold, both still cuddling as they finally fell asleep on Steven’s bed.

For Stevonnie, she was like the quartz mother that never was; full of warmth, soft luscious hair, reassuring strong ‘muscles’, and a comforting presence that in spite of their size, was equally gentle and protective. For Jasper, they were equally her child, saviour, and ‘mentor’; always full of energy, positivity, and all things good, lifting her spirits whenever she felt down.

It was no wonder then, that they shared many sweet, happy, and pleasant dreams together that night – a relationship that both had sorely needed, and now finally got.

 

“Aww…” Lapis cooed, “I’ve never seen her so… happy… And Stevonnie…”

“Yeah… Wow, just look at them…” Amethyst whispered as the gems checked (spied) on them (how can you not when they’re so cute?), “Always so cute when they’re asleep, isn’t that right _Laps_.”

“Whatever…” Lapis ‘retorted’ as Amethyst quietly giggled.

“She would be proud…”

“It took a while, but Jasper’s finally _happy_ …” Pearl smiled, tearing up a little, “It _pained_ her to…”

“Hey now Pearl, you know how I…”

“Get a room you two!”

“I could say the same to you,” Bismuth winked as Peridot and Amethyst blushed.

 

Jasper and Stevonnie couldn’t really make out what the gems were saying, but they only smiled more in their sleep, for they knew it could only be positive…

_‘Dreams are weird…’_

_‘But that also makes them amazing!’_

_‘And MAGICAL!’_

_‘Aww… it’s us as babies…’_

_‘MAMA!’ ‘Damama!’_


	35. Home Videos (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainbow Quartz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s all a part of moving on…

Apart from what Greg recorded, there really weren’t that many videos of Rose (or _Pink_ for that matter). But with everything that’s happened, it finally made sense to show _everyone_.

It wasn’t one of Pearl’s proudest moments, but she’s since moved past that, and was ready to finally put it all behind.

“Well, this is it,” Greg said, playing the tape on the largest TV he could find, “Sorry for the quality, but that’s the 80’s for ya…”

“Don’t apologise Greg,” Blue replied, “I think it gives…”

“A nice vibe of nostalgia…” White finished as everyone watched in silence.

 

With the benefit of new context, everyone could now really pick out all the underlying tones hidden in the video. It was hard not imagining Pink as Rose given everything, and that only made certain parts more unnerving. However, the one thing that didn’t change was how stunning Rainbow Quartz was. As soon as she appeared, everyone was in awe – even Steven and Connie.

Nobody blinked as her short, but memorising dance played out.

 

“She seemed… so happy…” Pink Pearl whispered.

“She used to tell us she always wanted to fuse…”

“I loved the outfit,” White commented, “Really suited you-them…”

“That was some fantastic dancing; I wonder who taught her…”

“ _Yeah_ , I wonder who Yellow…”

“Pearl,” Jasper whispered, very much moved and enraptured by it all, “Would you mind teaching me the beautiful art of dance?”

“I’d LOVE to, Jasper!” She replied with tears in her eyes, and hugged the gem, “Bring the Famethysts too, we’re starting a STUDIO!”

 

“So Strawberry | Biscuit, what do you think?”

“Just… perfect…” They replied simultaneously, holding hands as they stood up.

The Jam Buds danced together as everyone gave reassuring remarks and smiles, and before long, a pink glow…

 

_‘Fusion truly is beautiful…’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pink Pearl and the Pebbles will be playing Lego for the next parts, because I can’t keep writing them in – it’s hard –; also, I don’t think anyone can handle all the feels if…
> 
> (FYI, the last thought was from Jasper)


	36. Home Videos (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven’s never felt the need to show it to anyone, but… (Stevonnie’s too good _not_ to write)

Steven hadn’t felt the need to ‘explore’ the tape for ‘answers’ in a long time, but the impact of hearing and seeing her never changed. She isn’t perfect, but that doesn’t make the message any less valid.

 

“Hang on, I think it’s time you all see this…” Stevonnie announced as they leap into Lion.

“Oh boy…” Greg said, rubbing the back of his neck, “This might be embarrassing…”

“I’m back!” Stevonnie exclaimed, leaping out of Lion with the tape in hand.

“For Steven…” Yellow read the label, “I’m guessing it was something Rose left for _you_.”

“Yeah,” Stevonnie smiled as they inserted the tape.

_“Her last moments…” Blue whispered to herself._

“Steven, are you really sure… _It’s fine Stevonnie_!” They whispered, hugging themselves grinning.

 

Once again, everyone watched intently as the video played, the soft motherly voice of Rose and the beautiful message capturing their hearts.

_“This world is full of so many possibilities… Each living thing has an entirely unique experience… The sights they see, the sounds they hear… The lives they live are so complicated… and so simple…”_

Hearing her say it freely for the first time, the Diamonds and Jasper couldn’t help but tear up, all subconsciously reaching for and hugging Stevonnie. They were here and hearing this, only because of them, and they couldn’t thank them enough.

“Rose…”

“Mom…” Stevonnie whispered, deep in the embrace, “Thanks for everything, I love you.”

“Love you too, Stevonnie | Pink | Starlight.” They replied, kissing them.

 

“It’s so beautiful…” Lapis whispered, shedding a few tears of her own as she joined in, unable to resist the love.

“Lapis!” Stevonnie giggled.

_‘I love you Stevonnie.’_

“All the marrier,” White cooed as Blue kissed Lapis and everyone joined in.

“I love you guys all SO MUCH!” Stevonnie beamed, radiating with joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Pink Pearl and the Pebbles were here, they’d just be weeping, crying, and making incoherent noises – oohing and aahing – because of all the lost time and missed…
> 
> _They watched the Nora tape next, and Peridot almost had an internal meltdown over which could’ve been the ‘first’ – until Greg put her out of the ‘misery’, that is…_


	37. Home Videos (Part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Babies are cute.

Naturally, it would be baby videos next, and without any protests, Greg gladly put the tape on show. If Greg knew what the future held back then, he might’ve made the effort to take a lot more videos; however, the preciousness of these moments few and far between also made each second more treasured by everyone.

Steven Universe, taking his first steps as a baby, so small, vulnerable, and yet so loving from the very start – the humble beginnings of someone who would one day change the world…

It was no wonder then, that everyone was equally moved and full of wonderment.

 

“Steven, you’re so TINY!” Stevonnie squeed, “You’re SO CUTE! _I know!_ So cute right from the very start…”

_“Stevonnie!”_

“Sorry, you’re just the best Strawberry biscuit!” They ‘replied’, blushing.

“Just look at his tiny feet!” White beamed as the tape played repeatedly, cooing, “So wobbly, and yet sure at the same time…”

“Oh, he looks just like Pink when she first emerged…”

“Oh Blue…” Yellow whispered as she held her fellow Diamonds.

 

As Blue’s tears continued, Jasper just looked at her awkwardly… before laughing and crying herself.

“Damn it… He’s just so cute… I can’t stop… I feel…”

“All gooey and mushy inside,” Amethyst finished, hugging Jasper as she nodded.

“Love you sis.”

“Love you too…”


	38. End of a Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deep dive, once last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other gems (especially Jasper) don’t need to see this, but for Stevonnie and the Diamonds, it’s closure.

“Thanks for being so welcoming… seeing it really means a lot to us…”

“It’s no problem… White,” Pearl replied, “I’m just glad they could finally be shared you know…”

“We do have something to ask…” Blue began, “If you don’t mind, could you please show us…”

“In person…” Yellow finished as Pearl sighed.

“Pearl, I’m going too… for myself…”

“Alright then, just hang on… it might be a bit… emotional…”

 

As Stevonnie and the Diamonds gathered in front of Pearl, she got ready to take them into her gem. In a flash of light, they were gone.

“Before you ask Amethyst, no I’ve put bigger things inside…”

“Sure P!” Amethyst laughed, “You put a WHOLE sloop in your gem; you like em big don’t you?”

“AMETHYST!”

“So just _how_ big?” Jasper added, smirking.

“NOT YOU TOO!”

“Don’t need future vision to see it coming…”

 

“Ah, the Diamonds… and Stevonnie… where should I file you? Hmm… Family…?” Inner Pearl said as she effortlessly picked all of them up.

“Pearl…” Stevonnie began, “We want to go _inside_.”

“Oh, right!”

“She sure has a lot of stuff in here.”

“And organised too, Blue.”

“Why thank you,” Inner Pearl replied as she beamed them in, “It’s still a mess FYI.”

 

Passing ‘through’ depressed 80’s Pearl, they arrived at the still littered battlefield. It wasn’t a pretty sight and the Diamonds were definitely uncomfortable.

“I never saw it up close…” Yellow whispered, “But stars…”

“Can I help you?” ‘Weary’ Pearl asked, somewhat out of character.

“Yes, we’d like to see _her_.”

“Right.”

 

Hearing the cries of gems in the distance and a disguised Pearl crying, the Diamonds were troubled, but pressed onward nonetheless.

 

“Here we are…” Stevonnie whispered as they sat in the Palanquin, the seat still too big for them (or Pink for that matter).

As Rose’s conversation with Pearl unfolded, everyone only got more unnerved. Nothing will probably change how impactful the revelation was, but now they were all together.

_“If this is really my world, I want to give it to the Crystal Gems… I want to live here with human beings… I want to live here with you! We'll both finally be free!”_

“Oh that’s…” Stevonnie muttered, feeling their own gem.

“We know,” The Diamonds replied, hugging them.

 

“I think we’ve seen enough,” White said to ‘center’ Pearl, “I declare this chapter officially over. Rest in Peace, Rose…”

_“Rest in Peace, Mom.”_

Center Pearl bowed before tapping on her gem to send them back out.

_“It’s been an honour, my Diamonds…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steven already saw it and Connie already knows, but that isn’t the same as Stevonnie experiencing it ‘first-hand’.
> 
> (I couldn’t be bothered re-writing the layers; it’s still the same even if Pearl feels different – think Inside Out ‘Islands’.)
> 
> PS: I legit did not time this or anything, but this and the next chapter are perfectly timed just in time before the SDCC SU movie trailer. (And the one after that is madness, how fitting for the fandom, am I right?)
> 
> PPS: I wrote these in advance, which is how I've kept up. (Also, you'll love the next two chapters!)


	39. Spring Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring-cleaning, except on the moon where there’s no seasons…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why waste a perfectly good moon base when you can just fix it up?

The first order of business for the moon base was installing an actual air lock; whoever decided a door opening _right_ into the vacuum of space clearly wasn’t very considerate…

However, the blame game has long been over, and Stevonnie was just enjoying themselves as they helped the diamonds clean up the moon base.

 

“Wee!” Stevonnie exclaimed as they jumped in moon gravity, “I’m a moon person!”

“Starlight…” White giggled as she called out, “Come on, you can do the honours.”

“YIPPEE!” They air jumped, bumping their head on the ceiling, “Ow…”

“How is that we have gravity regulators on ships, but not on extra _solar_ bases…”

Blue shrugged in response, “Honestly, I don’t even know… it’s even independent of gravity engine gem calibration…”

“Don’t worry though, it’ll be ready for install next time,” White said to ‘no one’ in particular.

“Neat!”

 

With a few finishing _touches_ from Stevonnie, the console was back in full working order. Sitting on the chair with the diamonds around them, Stevonnie began scrolling through the various screens.

“This… _brings_ me back… but…”

“Colony plans, DELETED!”

“Gem structures, repair statuses updated…”

“Well Blue, it’ll take a lot of work but… It’s a good start…”

“Now let me just…” Stevonnie fumbled with the controls, tongue at all kinds of angles and making odd faces, “…options…”

“You need help there?” Yellow laughed.

“No mom… I’m fine… THERE got it!”

“What is it?” White asked as she looked at the screen curiously.

“English, until I learn gem so I can use it!” Stevonnie beamed, “Peri did the translations!”

“So that’s how you figured out the Legs so quickly.”

“Yeah…” They replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of their necks.

 

Before they went however, there was still one question to answer…

“Since we’ll never be able to try this,” Yellow began, staring around the circular room, “I’m curious…”

“If I can run a loop de loop?” Stevonnie finished.

“Exactly… Mind trying for us?”

“Sure! I just need a _little_ help…”

 

Blue picked Stevonnie up and flung them at the wall (at a moderate speed). As soon as their feet made contact, they began running towards the ceiling.

“I’m doing it! I’m doing…” They cheered upon reaching the ‘top’, only for gravity, though smaller, to do its thing again…

“Darn… I thought I had it…”

Blue caught them, and they tried for a few more times before deciding to warp home.

“Well, if we ever go to Pluto…”

“ _Noted_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the trailer's dropping in the next 24 hours or so, I thought I'd post this early.


	40. More Cowbell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Beach-a-Palooza...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess what happens and who bolts first?

For the first time ever, the Beach-a-Palooza line-up included more than just the residents of Beach City and the Crystal Gems; this year, many Homeworld and healed gems had decided to join in on the festivities. It was a pleasant break from helping reshape, rebuild, and restructure Homeworld from the ground up together with the Diamonds.

The beach was full of attendees, and everything was being broadcasted live back to Homeworld for those who couldn’t make it person – it the first declared holiday and nobody had to work if they didn’t want to, but Beach City was only so big…

Naturally, Steven and Connie would be headlining (and hosting) the event (as well as ‘coming out’ as Stevonnie – so to speak…).

 

Beginning their performance together, the seamless harmony, passion, and emotion in their voices easily captured the full attention and awe of the crowd. All eyes were on them, non-blinking and glistening in marvel, but that only made them give it _more_.

_“She’s the Strawberry,”_

_“And he’s the Biscuit,”_

_“We are Jam Buds, in perfect harmony…”_

_“Together, side by side…”_

_“Together, united, unstoppable, always loving…”_

Stevonnie finished their performance still dancing and smiling as the crowd erupted in applause, many whooping and cheering them on _whole-heartedly_ for more.

_“GO STEVONNIE!”_

_“STEVONNIE RULES!”_

“Thank you everyone! Stevonnie beamed, simply overjoyed and extremely pleased about it all, “I LOVE YOU ALL!”

_“We love you Stevonnie!”_

_“We love you Stevonnie Pink Diamond!”_

“Aww… you guys…” They blushed as they bowed, “It means so much to me…”

 

Suddenly, Pearl stood up, glitching momentarily, before seemly resuming her usual praise…

“THAT WAS WONDERFUL STEVONNIE, I LOVED IT!”

“Thanks…” They replied hesitantly, noticing everyone else seemingly frozen in place.

“Although the performance is certainly fantastic… I can’t help but conclude that it would certainly be improved by… needs more cowbell!” She finished as she turned into Cursed Pearl, wielding and playing her _infamous_ ‘instrument’.

Immediately, Yellow jumped up from her seat and ran towards the stage, miraculously avoiding crushing anyone.

 

“PINK!” She exclaimed as she picked them up, bolting out of there as fast as she could, “We have to go!”

“Mom…?” Stevonnie replied uncertainly.

“NO… CAN’T DEAL… with her… AGAIN!” She stammered, not looking back, praying silently that she hadn’t followed as the others called out in the distance.

_“Yellow…”_

_“Sunbeam…”_

“But… but…”

“WE CAN COME BACK WHEN IT’S OVER! They’ll be fine… but I… NO…”

In their mind, even Cursed Pearl deserved love; however, they put that aside for now as they focused on calming their distressed mom.

“Ok mom,” Stevonnie replied, embracing her, “We can do that… You’re safe now…”

Yellow didn’t reply or stop running, but her distress had mostly vanished as she put on a faint smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got a fever… And the only prescription is more cowbell!
> 
> (Maybe she just wants to have fun?)
> 
> ALL HAIL THE COWBELL! (I did not write that!)
> 
> PRAISE THE COWBELL OR BE FOREVER CURSED! (I suppose that’s what happens when you…)
> 
> THE POWER OF THE COWBELL CANNOT BE STOPPED, NOT BY THE MESSENGER, NOT BY THE _ETERNAL_ ONE, NOT EVEN BY THE ALL POWERFUL ######## ######! (Cursed Pearl, Onion and ???)
> 
> PS: I haven't seen the trailer yet and I'm super hyped that it's not geoblocked this time! So have this early, and try to stay sane!


	41. Heavy Metal Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> White Discovers _Heavy_ /Death Metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What could possible go wrong…

With the diversity and breadth of human and styles, it was anyone’s guess _which_ gems took to what. Blue’s style now leaned more towards casual, instead of her hooded dress, she now wore a hoodie with _many_ pockets (for carrying items and Pearl obviously, when she’s helping) and skirt over pants, early/mid 2000’s style – with vans of course. Yellow didn’t really change much, except for toning down the edged and adding a few patches, pins, and such to her outfit. _“If it works, why change it? Besides, I’m pretty much ‘on trend’ anyway.”_

However, before all that, White was the first one to change things up, having discovered a _certain_ genre of music…

 

Today was a routine visit to another abandoned facility for salvage operations, but…

Walking into White’s ship, Stevonnie and the other Diamonds couldn’t be any more surprised at the changes. The space was still mostly grey, but most of the ‘walls’ were now covered by _building_ sized posters for various groups with names like Devourinator, Death 2.0, Soul Crusher, Maximus Annihilious, and so on.

“I wonder where she got those…” Stevonnie wondered as they all tried to find White.

“White, where are you, it’s time…”

“Why I’m right here,” White replied as she stepped out of the shadows.

“OH MY STARS White, you almost scared me!” Yellow half-yelped, “You _can’t_ just surprise us like that!”

“Sorry… TIME TO HIT THE _ROAD_ , SINNERS!” She exclaimed, immediately lifting off without (much) warning.

 

Once the ship exited the atmosphere, the three dazed diamonds righted themselves to get a better look at White’s new outfit. White was still monochrome as always, but the style was completely different. Instead of her dress, she wore a shiny black corset top, equally shiny and black ‘plastic’ pants, and massively tall heels/boots with buckles and spikes all over. To complete the ‘transformation’ from ‘Greek god’ to ‘crusader of death’, her makeup was _extra_ heavy, so bold and _loud_ , it would probably ‘incapacitate’ ‘mere’ ‘mortals’…

 

“Nice you see you embracing everything so well,” Stevonnie complimented, “It’s… an interesting look for sure… Looks good on you!”

“Why thank you my little _‘naughty’_ Starlight,” White replied, pressing the play button on her new stereo (with her fingers – the nails didn’t change), “Now, time to TEAR THINGS UP!”

 

All that could be made out coming from the speakers were heavily distorted words, mangled sounds, seemingly non-congruently applied sound effects, and LOTS of decibels, bass, and treble.

“That’s more like it!” White exclaimed, almost inaudibly as she began head banging, _hard_ , the ship mirroring in response.

 

Both Yellow and Blue struggled to stay upright (where are the seats anyway?) as the ship _slowly_ moved towards its destination, White in her own world the whole time. Only minutes in, both the larger Diamonds had turned green in apparent ‘space’ sickness, Stevonnie barely any better as they floated about, trying to keep a stable horizon.

“I… don’t feel so good…”

“Me neither I… *BLARHH*” Yellow muttered, before vomiting ‘up’ a mass of photons, with Blue following.

“Lightweights…” White mumbled as Stevonnie finally ‘succumbed’.

“Mom!!!” Stevonnie shouted, surrounded by their own Pink ‘vomitlectrons’.

 

“Not you too Starlight… oh dear…*BLARHH*” White replied, vomiting her own rainbow, “Okay, maybe _that_ was a bad idea…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Structures and materials are worth more/harder to come by than the energy needed to retrieve/recycle them by interstellar travel. The only reason they leave them is because they thought they could, but now they need everything they could get their hands on.
> 
> Recycle, reuse, and stuff kids and peeps! (Am I doing it right?)
> 
> PS: FYI, I’m not knocking on the genre.


	42. White’s Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares are the worse when you know it could’ve been/used to be true at some point…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comfort is what families are for. (>700 Words)

White Diamond was confused, whatever she was watching happening should’ve been the past, and yet, it wasn’t; it was the present – that or the future, it didn’t matter either way… The other Diamonds, the Crystal Gems, and Stevonnie were standing before her, all in battle stance – _no, it can’t be!_ –; but it is, always been, always will.

_‘Who is that?’_

‘I’m you,’ The voice replied.

_“NO!” She screamed, but no words came out._

“YES,” ‘She’ exclaimed, “Come to White, there is only submission at the end; come, I don’t want to drag this out if I don’t have to.”

“WHITE! This isn’t you!”

“Untrue, Starlight,” Her body replied, moving on its own accord, “I’ve just rediscovered my _true_ self!”

“Mom…” They replied downcast, but drawing their sword nonetheless, “Sorry, maybe…”

_“Yes, poof me if you have to, if that’s what it takes to get the real me back!”_

“Now, now… I thought we’ve been over this _Stevonnie_ … Tsk, tsk, tsk…” She said as she fired her ‘eye beams’.

 

Stevonnie immediately summoned their diamond shield, easily blocking the attack as everyone else watched.

 

However, as the seconds dragged on, they only became more disillusioned.

_“NO, don’t give up! I love you! PLEASE…”_

“Just promise you’ll stop once…” Stevonnie replied as they wept and dropped their shield, “I love you mom, if this is the only way…”

_“STARLIGHT!”_

Once her beam struck them, the effect was immediate; their eyes turning monochrome and dropping all defence. It wasn’t the same as taking over another gem, since White could still feel the organic thoughts coursing through their mind; but the outcome was the same – submission.

“I feel so much better now, thanks mom,” Stevonnie replied, still in their own voice, but almost completely void of emotion.

_“No…” White cried, silent, heart-broken._

“So, what’ll it be?” The monster asked the remaining gems.

 

The first to step forward was Lapis, walking towards her partner.

_‘Lapis, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!’_

“Stevonnie…” She said as she hugged them, “I can’t… stand seeing you like this… and I _won’t_ ever go back to being an object… If this is the only way…”

Lapis kissed Stevonnie as White cried out inside, a light soon engulfed the room, but…

_‘I love you Stevonnie. I love you too Lapis… Let’s just hope…’_

“Give up?” Azure-Violet asked – in their own voice –, but lacking their usual vibrancy and saturation.

“If we must…” Yellow and Blue stepped forward reluctantly, they too becoming _shells_.

 

At this point, even Jasper and Garnet had visibly slumped.

“I’m sorry Pink; I’ve failed… yet again… It’s not my fault, but…”

Grabbing Pearl’s spear, she impaled herself, her form immediately dissipating.

Amethyst knelt down, picking up and bubbling the gem, “I’ll wake you up when-if it’s over…”

 

Directing her attention towards the Pearls, she could see that they were all obviously very shaken and demoralised. Without wasting a second, they fused and stepped forward.

“… Don’t bother…” Rainbow Pearl replied, eyes barely open.

_“Pearl…”_

Walking out with her ‘refreshed’ ‘family’, every gem bowed instinctively. They obviously knew what had happened, but seeing…

“Ah, just like old times!” ‘White’ exclaimed, “Everything is back in order _again_ …”

**_“IT’S NOT! No, no, NO!”_ **

****

“MOM!” Stevonnie shouted as White shot up, having rushed to her as soon as they heard.

“Star-star-Stevon-nie...“ She stammered as they embraced her, “That was horrible… I…”

“I know…” They replied, kissing her, “I love you mom, and I _won’t_ ever give up on you. _We_ won’t ever give up on you.”

“I… love you too,” She returned, still shaking.

“It’s only a nightmare,” Stevonnie comforted, rubbing her soothingly, “I _know_ that will never happen; _we_ believe in you.”

“Thanks…” White whispered and kissed them, “Can you…”

“I’ll stay with you _all_ night if I have to mommy!” They smiled.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to mommy, you know that right?” White cooed.

“Oh mom…”

 

It took both a while to get back to sleep, but as they slept soundly together, they were still smiling.

 

Throughout the night, Stevonnie and White would feel a gentle stir occasionally…

 

 

The next morning, they woke up surrounded by everyone, them having all joined in at some point.

“You’re all the best.” White said to them, feeling much better as she gave them all a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of edgy writing, hope you liked it; also, a bit longer than I had intended… oh well… 
> 
> (Chapter 42, aka the meaning of life equals love… Only saw that when I went and looked at my schedule…)


	43. Souvenirs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone’s back from ‘vacation’…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stereotypes, not even once…

With everything all going so well, a few gems had decided to take a vacation – to learn more about the Earth, its people and culture. Homeworld gems aside though, a _particular_ pair of gems –‘ _newly_ ’-wed, armed with passports – had chosen to visit a particularly _tasty_ part of Europe.

 

“Honey?” Lapis asked as they cuddled in bed together.

“Hmm?” Stevonnie replied, kissing her, “What is it Laps?”

“Isn’t today the day when…”

“Oh… yeah… I just hope they weren’t too much trouble…”

“Well, we _haven’t_ been called by anyone from the UN, so they’re _probably_ fine,” Lapis reasoned, returning the kiss.

“I love you Lapis…”

“I love you too, Stevonnie.”

 

As if on cue, Peridot chose that exact moment to barge in, jumping upstairs and interrupting them. She was wearing a black and white striped top, red pants with suspenders, and a red bowtie – kind of like a mime, but…

“Ehilà, amico. Guarda cosa ho ottenuto!” She exclaimed as she produced a Pez dispenser in Italian colours, “Look Lapis, it’s you! La Pez? Get it?”

Stevonnie and Lapis just looked blankly at her and said, “Did you just… for a single joke?”

 

Peridot simply shook her head as Amethyst showed up, touting a moustache, beret, a black turtleneck, and breadstick in a bag.

Speaking in a quasi-French/Italian accent, Amethyst huffed, “Americans and their sense of húmouŕ.”

“I think you might’ve mixed up a few countries…” Stevonnie said, speaking for both confused Beach Summer Fun Buddies.

“Could’ve at least put my head on it or something…” Lapis smiled, taking _La_ Pez dispenser, “But thanks anyway, Peri.”

“Whatèveŕ…” Amethyst added in ‘disdain’.

 

Peridot grinned and turned around, walking towards Amethyst’s room with her.

“Allons chérie,” Amethyst said sweetly at the door, “Il est _temps_ de _descendre_ …”

“Va bene allora, amore mio,” Peridot chirped, “Devo chiedere però, che cosa è con il _grissino_?”

“Oh bien, tu _verras_ …” She smirked as the door closed.

 

Putting the ‘souvenir’ aside, Lapis turned back to look at Stevonnie. Both were looking at each other knowingly, smirking intently.

“So…”

“Mmm…” Lapis replied as their lips met, kissing _passionately_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder how I started with something G rated, only to end up shooting straight to you know where…


	44. Polling Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis and Stevonnie votes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a change…

Today would be the start of something ground breaking for politics, nobody just really knew it yet. It was Lapis’s first time voting in a presidential election, and as the first gem to cast a vote – though politically insignificant on its own – she was all too aware of those who would be looking up to her.

 

It wasn’t Stevonnie’s first ‘rodeo’, and by now, most people recognised them, so nobody cared about them being handed two voting tokens.

However, looking at all the candidates, there was something _shockingly_ obvious…

 

“These candidates are all so…” Lapis said unenthusiastically.

“I know…” Stevonnie replied flatly, hugging their wife supportively, “It’s…”

“But what can we do?” She asked, giving them a kiss, “I-we…”

Stevonnie returned the kiss, and hummed in thought, “Hmm…”

 

“LAPIS you should run for President!” They exclaimed a moment later, when it finally clicked.

“Only if you run for Mayor first!” Lapis replied smoothly, completely uncaring for the attention now being directed towards them.

“Deal!” Stevonnie grinned and shook her hand.

“Now…” Lapis mused as they thought about what to do _now_ …

 

Ten minutes later, they arrived at an acceptable choice and went to cast their votes. On the way out, Lapis and Stevonnie took their ‘I voted’ stickers. Lapis proudly applied all three to herself; having taken Stevonnie’s two for herself (they didn’t mind anyway).

 

By the time they had made it home, Lapis had bought and applied every single piece of _Americana_ she came across, now looking more patriotic than even Uncle Sam.

“It’s for luck,” She reasoned to curious passers-by, them all agreeing afterwards.

 

 

_“And the winner of this election is Thomas Harrison Carthersmith.”_

_Years later, he would be remembered as the most politically neutral and liked president ever, paving the way for a ‘candidate refresh’ after his second term…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Democracy is really just choosing the least crazy option, hoping it all works out… and having the craziest option becoming reality for some reason…
> 
> (I took some liberties with the US voting system for convenience reasons; just take it as it is…)
> 
> For those curious, this was inspired by the disastrous 2013, 2016, 2019 Australian Elections, and of course, the 2016 US election. (Carbon Tax, NBN, Climate Change, etc.)
> 
> But don’t worry, just because reality’s screwed doesn’t mean we can’t dream of a better world…


	45. Mayor Stevonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get that experience somehow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Mayor Stevonnie Pink Diamond Maheswaran-Universe-Lazuli, I like the sound of that.”

After Nanefua retired, Beach City politics haven’t really been the same. It was bad or anything, but hardly anyone remembered which gem ran which campaign and held the seat of mayor when. In other words, they were just keeping the seat hot until the next great mayor came along…

Therefore, when Stevonnie announced that they were running for mayor, everyone was out in support, praising them, hyping things up, and just being a lot more interested than ‘usual’. Most had bowed out, leaving just Jeff Jr against Stevonnie. He was a polite man like his father, and when Stevonnie inevitably won with their message of togetherness, love, and all things good, he was all too glad to admit defeat.

 

“Well Stevonnie, good job,” He congratulated, shaking their hand, “My dad would be proud.”

“Thanks!” They beamed, hugging him and shredding a few tears, “You remind me so much of him…”

“Thanks for all those extra years you give him Stevonnie, it meant a lot… He was finally able to be at peace…”

“It was the least I could do; after all, he was one of Connie’s first friends besides Steven.”

“What’s it like… fusion?” Jeff Jr asked, curious.

“Amazing…” Stevonnie replied, half-zoning out with starry eyes.

“See you round!”

“See ya…” They waved, still reminiscing and embracing themselves, “Love you Stevonnie.”

“Come on Honey,” Lapis nudged giggling, “Time to pose for the city key!”

Immediately, they beamed and turned around for the cameras, “Say hello to your new mayor, Beach City!”

 

Sitting in the mayoral office and looking back at their campaign ad, they were proud to say that they wouldn’t have changed a thing about it – it was perfect.

_“Residents of Beach City, I’m Stevonnie and I’m running for Mayor. Vote for togetherness, love, and all things good – things that have shaped Beach City right from the beginning. A vote for me is a vote for a brighter future. We are all together, and with love, we can make Beach City better than ever! I love you, Beach City!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie’s mom and dads are still fine and alive.


	46. President Lapis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> America ‘finally’ wakes up…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “WOW, I never thought the White House was so big!” (>700 Words)

Walking into the White House on her first day as president, Lapis couldn’t be more impressed or overjoyed.

“WOW, I never thought the White House was so big!” Lapis exclaimed as she stepped through the doors, eyes darting around like a child.

“This way to your quarters, Mrs. Lazuli Mahesiverse,” An aide helpfully pointed out.

“Thanks!” Lapis replied, hugging them.

“Here’s a map,” Another aide whispered into Jasper’s ear, “I think President Lapis and First Person Stevonnie might need it…”

“Been following them aye?”

“Yep!”

“Good,” Jasper replied, smiling.

 

After touring every _single_ room, nook, and cranny, they finally made it to their quarters for some well-deserved relaxation.

“I still can’t believe it,” Lapis said, lying down in bed, “Me, President of the United States.”

“It’s real alright,” Stevonnie replied, snuggling her, “I always thought I’d be the one running for president _before_ , but I’m fine either way!”

“You’re the best, Beach Summer Fun Buddy.”

“I’ll admit though, having a _first person_ view of the White House is pretty fantastic!”

Lapis burst out in characteristic laugher, with Stevonnie following.

“You did _not_ just say that.”

“Oh yes I did!”

“Love you!” They said simultaneously, kissing the other.

 

Against all odds, Lapis had won, and things would finally look up for what was once the world’s ‘greatest’ country. She didn’t make any false, pretentious promises or anything, she was just… honest… and apparently, everyone loved it – her humble message resonating all across the country, truly unified once more.

 

_“Fellow Americans, my name is Lapis Lazuli and I’m running for president. Asking you to vote for me may seem strange to many of you, and you may even think I’m the furthest person from a presidential candidate; but I’m here to change your mind, and re-broaden your horizons. Some of my closest friends have witnessed the birth of modern human society, the discovery, as well as founding of this great nation; so I know it when I say this, American politics is shamefully littered with a history of bad choices, decisions, and policies – things that no one should just accept._

_I personally know the long-term effects of oppression, poor choices, and frankly bigoted short sightedness. I am not condemning anyone or promising anything, but I ask that you approach this election with an open mind and think deeply about your choices._

_It is time to vote to for openness, love, and prosperity; don’t let promises and blackmail blind you, vote for what’s right, what’s American. I love you, America!”_

After proudly recapping her inauguration with her campaign ad, Lapis had one last message to end the speech on – for America and its people. Stevonnie by her side, Lapis grinned as she prepared the closing remarks.

“Thank you, for voting for me – voting for America. I won’t let you down America, you’re in good hands.” She announced as she gestured with her water wing/hands, giving the crowd thumbs up, peace signs, waves, and more.

“To America!” The crowd cheered in response, “To Lapis!”

“To Us!” Lapis fist pumped, as the crowd followed, going wild.

Kissing Stevonnie as she left the stage, Lapis had never felt so _vibrant_ in her life – in the moment and looking towards the future.

 

 

Many years, decades, and centuries from now, long after Lapis and Stevonnie left office, everyone would still talk about it as if it were just yesterday. However, she wouldn’t be known for being the first gem president, or even her two record-setting decades in office – five terms served passionately, remaining the most liked and popular through it all –; well they did _remember_ her for those, but that was secondary. People actually liked her so much that they refused to vote if she didn’t run again (they were finally satisfied with everything after two decades). Instead, she would be known for serving with liberty, love, freedom, justice, inclusiveness, spirit, integrity, everything good, and more – the values once thought lost to America at large –; paving the way through the present to the future, and setting a shining example for her successors to follow.

 

Thanks to her and the groundwork she laid, America became the first to join the united intergalactic alliance of gems, human, and other species alike – beating others by decades.

 

“It is a miracle America could ever turn around after like twenty terms of _him_ ,” Lapis stated happily she lounged next to Stevonnie in their bed, “But I did it!”

“You made America _and_ the world _great_ ‘again’ Lapis,” Stevonnie beamed, kissing her, “I’m so PROUD OF YOU!”

“Me too, me too… I love you honey!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> President Lapis Lazuli Mahesiverse and first person Stevonnie Pink Diamond Maheswaran-Universe-Lazuli; a mouthful, but who doesn’t like the sound of that?
> 
> “Think bigger.” – Unknown
> 
> (Does anyone even care about the notes or summary?)
> 
> (I’ve really written myself into a corner with the timeline… oh well…)
> 
> Lapis can run for president, because reasons… (Just take it as it is)
> 
> PS: Liberties taken, where?


	47. Where’s Ruby (Navy)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubies, am I right…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, they should’ve seen this coming…

For all it’s worth, the rubies as a whole turned out to be quite the joy to have around. With Garnet’s help, they had become a lot more independent and trustworthy. Sure, they still had the same personality quirks as _before_ , but that just made them unique – even when things did ‘ _clash_ ’, it was still adorable and cute.

 

Navy has always been a bit of a trickster, but she’d never go out of her way to inconvenience anyone or drop her duties without telling anyone. So when Lapis and Stevonnie couldn’t find her, they were genuinely stumped, having asked everyone they could find to no avail. Today, Navy was meant to be on Onion watching duty, since she was one of the few who could handle her, but there was no trace of either anywhere on _Earth_ …

 

“It’s strange,” Lapis said to Stevonnie, “I swear everyone was still here this morning.”

“Yeah,” Stevonnie replied as they wondered about, “I’m not worried about anyone else, but…”

“If they are together _alone_ alone without Topaz or Yellow Pearl… oh boy…”

Suddenly, Lapis and Stevonnie ‘bumped’ into someone, and a soft thump could be heard as they landed on their behind.

 

“Oh hey, Stevonnie and Lapis how are ya?” Leggy asked, dusting herself off.

“Great yeah, sorry… didn’t see you there…” They apologised, giving her a quick hug.

“Oh, it’s okay!” She replied cheerily, “Happens all the time!”

“You wouldn’t happen to know where Navy is would you?”

“We couldn’t find her or Onion anywhere…” Lapis finished.

“Navy?”

“You know,” Stevonnie said, gesturing to their gem.

 

“OH! I know where she is!” Leggy exclaimed, gesturing dramatically “She’s on PLUTO!”

“Pluto?”

“YUP! She’s on Pluto, I tells ya!”

“Thanks!” Stevonnie and Lapis replied as they headed to their ship.

“No problem, have fun on Pluto!”

 

‘Now why would she say that…?’

“Come on Lapis, we’re going to space!” Stevonnie called, breaking Lapis from her train of thought, “Lion, you coming?”

“Roaw-awr,” He nodded.

“To PLUTO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet the Rubies have wanted to do that ever since they went to Neptune…


	48. Pluto the Party Planet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to Pluto…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Planet sounds better than Dwarf Planet or Planetoid…

Stevonnie and didn’t really know what to expect to expect when they landed on Pluto, so after Stevonnie and Lion put on their spacesuits, they carefully exited the legs. Immediately, there was one shockingly obvious thing…

“Oh gosh,” Stevonnie wobbled, bouncing around on the surface, “I feel practically weightless… there’s almost no gravity here…”

“Got you,” Lapis said, grabbing them after overcorrecting _upwards_.

“Thanks,” They replied, kissing her through the helmet.

*clunk*

 

“I see something over there, let’s check it out… you okay Von?”

“Yep!” They exclaimed, finally somewhat accustomed, “Lion, what about you buddy?”

“Roaaaaarrr!” He roar/purred enthusiastically as he slid around.

“Fun right?” Stevonnie said, joining him in Pluto-crobatics.

They laughed all the way to the _very_ conspicuously red Navy.

 

“SURPRISE!” Navy shouted as soon as they were within ‘hearing’ range, “Happy 1000th Anniversary!”

“Thanks, but why Pluto?” Stevonnie asked curiously.

“Oh nothing…” Navy replied sweetly, “Thanks for believing Leggy by the way; otherwise I’d be stuck here all alone…”

As soon as she said that, everyone – Onion, the Gems, and the Diamonds, included (as well as Leggy, who had somehow overtaken them en route) – popped out behind her, in full party gear and décor.

“You did this… for us?” They asked, incredulous.

“YEP!”

“THANKS NAVY!” They replied, hugging and helmet kissing her – and then everyone else.

“You got us good,” Lapis complimented, patting the ruby’s back, “I can’t believe you waited until today for that…”

“Yeah, but it WAS FUN!”

“It IS!” Both beamed in response.

 

The one good thing about a party on Pluto was all the silly and fun things you could do in reduced gravity, and one of Stevonnie’s dreams was about to come true…

“So Pink, I know you’ve wanted to do this…”

“Oh my gosh… is that…”

“Yep!”

“Thanks you guys! I love you so much!”

 

“WEEE! Look Lapis I’m doing it!” Stevonnie beamed as they ran loop after loop effortlessly.

“You are!” Lapis cheered, laughing.

 

Stevonnie, Lapis (she had a go as Azure-Violet), and Lion had so much fun on Pluto that they ended up falling asleep at the end, and the Diamonds were all too glad to drive them back home.

“Even if we can’t ever do that,” White whispered, “It’s still fun watching them.”

“It is,” Blue and Yellow returned, “They’re wonderful.”


	49. Stevonnie Sleeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A growing fusion needs their sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like a nice comfortable bed…

Even the busiest people will admit that there’s just no better feeling than falling asleep in a comfortable bed at the end of a day, the comforting familiarity and cosiness making it simply irresistible once you lie down; most also can’t get enough of it when it’s time to wake up again, simply wanting to stay in bed.

For Stevonnie, both houses felt equally _home_ , however, there was just something the open space and sensations of the beach house that made it _special_.

 

Sliding into Steven’s bed today, Stevonnie felt the same as always, comfortable, cosy, and content.

(They felt mostly the same unfused, but before they said the _thing_ , falling asleep _together_ together… was just easier…)

“Ahh… So nice…” They said, pulling the blanket over their body, a little excited for what amazing and fun dreams _laid_ ahead.

Everything was set, around them were their favourite adorable stuffed toys, they were wearing their favourite nightie, and they had nothing important to do tomorrow!

 

“Goodnight Happy Bear, I love you!” Stevonnie said cheerily, cuddling, hugging, and kissing each in turn, “Night night, Sad Bunny, it’ll be better tomorrow I promise! Sweet dreams, Playful Kitty, don’t run off with Lion now… Nighty night, Sir Bearington, you’re amazing!”

Pausing to give themselves a hug, Stevonnie couldn’t felt any happier as they said their final goodnights.

“Goodnight, Mr Snuggles,” They said, picking him up – he, one of the many won by them and Lapis… –, “Love you!”

“You’re so soft…”

 

“Sweet dreams, Stevonnie.”

“You too, love you Stevonnie, night!” They replied, wrapping their arms around themselves.

Even though they had said goodnight to their toys, they couldn’t help but feel like they were missing something…

Opening their eyes slightly and seeing Mr Snuggles, they knew just what to do…

 

“Goodnight…” Stevonnie whispered wearily, drifting off to sleep as they cuddled Mr Snuggles – and themselves –, his soft plushiness against them in their arms…

 

In her room, a sleeping Lapis subconsciously grabbed Mr Snugglepuff, wrapping her arms around him, cuddling and kissing the plush just like Stevonnie.

“Nighty night… I love you…” She mumbled in her sleep – seemingly mirroring Stevonnie –, each finding the spot…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beach Summer Fun Buddies fall asleep together, even then they’re _apart_ …


	50. Beach Slumber Fun Buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a ‘normal’ slumber party…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peridot loves experiments and tech…

“PERIDOT! WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

“N-nothing… P-pearl…” She stammered as beads of sweat rolled off her.

“Just look at them! THEY’RE KIDS!” Pearl shouted, pointing at Lapis and Stevonnie, “HOW…?!”

“It was an accident I SWEAR!” Peridot replied unconvincingly, before changing the topic, “But LOOK, they’re _perfectly_ fine!”

Looking back, Pearl had to admit, Peridot was right…

 

Even though they had been turned into kids, Lapis and Stevonnie didn’t really care at all; all that they could think about right now was having a fun slumber party. So after Pearl and Peridot apologised for yelling, that’s exactly what they did.

 

“PILLOWFIGHT!” Lapis exclaimed giddily, flying up and grabbing a pillow from Steven’s bed.

“HEY!” Stevonnie shouted as they followed, floating up as well.

“Got you!” Lapis giggled, using her comically oversized water wings/arms to tackle/tickle/attack them into the sofa.

“L-lapis… s-Stop…”

“Nope!” She huffed, blowing raspberries.

“Well I guess it’s time to _blow_ things up!” They teased, summing a very soft and bouncy bubble, “WEEE… you can’t get me!”

“Look behind you,” Lapis smirked as she bounced on their bubble.

“Oh my gosh! They’re so CUTE!” Stevonnie squeed as they saw the mini clones Lapis had made, dropping the bubble immediately.

 

Immediately, they were hit with a burst of water. But before a second ‘wave’ could come, they summoned their shield.

Seeing her tact defeated, Lapis returned to _convention_ attacks with her pillow, Stevonnie returning in kind. The gems watched on in amusement as the afternoon progressed and they played together, until they eventually worn themselves out…

 

A quick clean up later and they were ready for bed, both easily fitting into Steven’s bed.

“Lapis…” Stevonnie began as they snuggled under the blanket.

“Yes?”

“Today was fun!” They beamed.

“Yeah!” She returned, also beaming, “Love you Beach Summer Fun Buddy!”

“Love you too, Beach Summer Fun Buddy!” They replied, kissing her playfully.

“Aww…” Lapis grinned, kissing them as well.

“ _Ahem_ …”

“Oh, night mama!”

“Night sweetie,” Pearl replied, kissing them and tucking them in, “You too Lapis.”

“Thanks Pearl!”

 

“Night Lappy…” Stevonnie slurred once their energy finally wore out.

“Night ‘Vonny…” Lapis yawned as both their eyes closed, dozing off in harmony.

 

Slumbering together and snuggling tightly, both never felt safer or more comfortable as they shared amazing and sweet dreams together. Some even had them blushing in sync…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. *Roll Credits*
> 
> If you haven’t already, check out my other works if you want more spirit lifting fluff… (As well as the occasional… well, you know…)
> 
> So stay cool, and don’t forget about love and fluff… or something…


	51. (Post Credits Scene) Pearl vs Quartz: Shameful Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to settle some things…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t help but feel something’s been missed…

Sorting things out with the Diamonds really made everything a lot better; however, if anything, it only made a _certain_ ‘rivalry’ more intense… With more members on each ‘side’, it was finally time to _settle_ things… before they could get ‘out of hand’…

 

“Strike!” Jasper exclaimed, grinning with joy.

“YEAH SIS, UP HIGH!” Amethyst practically shouted, “We RULE!”

“You got it!” Skinny said casually as she learned on the side, “You’re up Carney.”

“Okay…” She steadied her aim and went for it – it was another strike, “Boo-YEAH!”

“Neat,” Skinny complimented, rubbing Carnelian’s hair.

“Thanks.”

 

“ARGH!” Pearl stomped in frustration, “Why…?!”

“Relax, it’s just a game.”

“Yellow, HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?! Pearl pride in on the line!”

“And… Ops!” Pink Pearl giggled, “I missed…”

“You should be more like Pink,” Blue stated as she took her turn, “… STRIKE!”

“There we go,” Yellow smiled, high-fiving her, “We could still win.”

“Focus, Pearl, focus…”

 

Surprisingly, Yellow Pearl came out on top, though not exactly pleased – it wasn’t a _Pearl_ fect score after all –, she was still much less vocal about it then _Pearl_ …

“Argh…” She vented frustratingly, almost making incoherent _squawking_ noises.

“That was fun,” Pink and Blue said simultaneously, having scored about the same, “We should do it again.”

“Not against them though…” Yellow replied, “Poor Pearl…”

“Eep…aa…”

“It’s okay,” Yellow comforted, making a few noises of her own, “I honestly thought one of us (me) would’ve gotten all strikes, but I not _too_ upset over it… really…”

 

“Fact is P, we won!” Amethyst exclaimed proudly, hugging all her sisters.

“It’s quite easy, you just have to _think_ like the ball,” Skinny added.

“Like this?” Carnelian asked, turning into a bowling ball.

“I’ll BALL YOU!” Pearl grabbed her as she walked over, “ALL STRIKES?!”

“Relax Pearl,” Skinny said as she held Pearl back, hugging her, “It was a good game.”

“I guess… yeah, good game,” She replied once she finally calmed down, “BUT, you can’t tell Steven, Connie, Stevonnie, OR ANYONE that we lost!”

“Then what?” Jasper asked, “What about being honest?”

“Argh…” Pearl sighed, “We’ll say that we tied, but if they really _ask_ …”

“We tell them,” Jasper finished.

“Exactly!”

 

A few handshakes later, the Pearls and Quartzes went their separate ways to spend the rest of the day, neither speaking of it again…

Thankfully, nobody really asked anyway (even if Pearl mostly failed in hiding her ‘shame’…) …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Quartzes and Pearls, how could anyone forget…
> 
> (The events in this Chapter are to remain Top Secret under Area 5… JK!)
> 
> (It’s okay, the Pearls still rules at darts – drunk or sober…)


End file.
